Bound Together Part 1: Hell
by emeralds75
Summary: Dean was Alistair's most beloved student for a reason. Fic on what Dean did in Hell and the consequences he has to deal with after he's pulled out...and the fact that his brother starts looking at him -and touching him!- in ways he shouldn't. NC-17
1. Chapter 1

_**Bound Together**_

**Summary:** Dean was Alistair's most beloved student for a reason. Fic on what Dean did in Hell and the consequences he has to deal with after he's pulled out...and the fact that his brother starts looking at him -and touching him!- in ways he shouldn't. First half of the story is set in Hell and there's DW/OFC. Eventually DW/SW -when DW's alive and kicking- and Evil!SW towards the end.

**A/N:** My muse's been pretty creative and this is going to be a really 'really' long story -meaning lots and lots of chapters.

Actually, the story has turned into a series and I've decided to divide it into 3 parts.

**Rated:** NC-17

**Setting: **Season Four

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, Alistair, Ruby, Bobby Singer, Castiel, OFC, OMCs

**Genres:** Angst, Torture, Horror, Hurt & Comfort, Romance

**Warnings:** BDSM, Rape/Non-con, Dub-con, Threesome, Torture, Violence

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them…just writing for fun!

**PART 1: HELL**

**Chapter 1: Meet the girl**

Dean had spent thirty years on the rack being tortured in the most vicious ways and every single day when Alistair had made his offer, he'd turned it down, every single time. Until one day it was too much to bear and he couldn't help accepting it.

At first, he felt sick whenever he faced his victim –it wasn't in him to inflict endless pain and suffering on the souls on the rack- but that was until he realized that by inflicting such pain on them, he could get rid of his own. And hence, little by little, he began enjoying the carving, slashing and burning of the souls before him. He became more and more creative in the craft and, as time went by, he developed a real taste for it. This didn't pass unnoticed to Alistair, who felt nothing but true satisfaction.

Dean was slowly making himself a name and other demons began fearing him. He'd been feared as a hunter when he was alive, but now that he was embracing his brand-new demonic nature, he was becoming more and more terrifying –even to the creatures in the pit. They'd always flinch when they saw the bright green fire in his eyes glowing in the dark as he approached them. They'd immediately bow to him in response and take several steps back clearing the way for him too frightened to do anything else.

Alistair seemed increasingly pleased with him and realized that his student was on the fast track to becoming a high rank demon. He couldn't help smiling whenever he saw Dean deriving pleasure from the pain he inflicted on his victims and the fear he instilled in other demons. Alistair was not only highly satisfied with his work but also surprised. _"Who would've thought a Winchester would make such a wonderful demon? If only John could see his eldest son, his perfect little soldier...but he's all mine now…well, almost,"_ he thought and laughed.

Dean had a routine, he'd always start his day torturing a soul, then have a break, torture some more and call it a day. There wasn't much to do downstairs anyway and sometimes he simply got bored. He thought this was going to be one of those days: just another sick bastard on the rack to hurt and slash till he got bored and came up with a new way of crushing him.

He knew that the souls on the rack deserved what was in store for them –most of the time anyways. They'd been thrown in Hell for a reason. They'd done something terrible in life and they deserved the hideous punishment that he delivered to them. He'd come up with this _theory_ when he'd first started torturing souls as a way of justifying his own actions and, unknowingly, he took some comfort in that. However, he'd soon find out that his theory wasn't flawless.

There was nothing left of the poor bastard on the rack and Dean was bored and tired. He thought the guy had had enough for the time being and decided to call it a day. So, he put him back in a cage and busied himself putting his tools away. He was always careful with his tools, he'd always taken good care of them in life and it was no different now.

He was focused on the task at hand when Alistair appeared by his side.

"Hello, Dean," Alistair greeted him with a mischievous smile.

"Master," Dean replied respectfully.

"I have something special for you, kiddo. Dash has been working on a soul rather unsuccessfully so far. Apparently, she won't break, not even scream! Can you believe that? She just takes it, whatever Dash has for her, but not a word escapes her lips. Let's see what _you_ can do, kiddo," Alistair explained.

Dean was astonished. Dash was supposed to be Alistair's star student and now he was failing? And not just that, Alistair was handing over Dash's victim to _him_?

Alistair noticed his surprise and added "Dean, Dean, Dean, how many times have we talked about it? I've told you over and over that you promise, kiddo. It's time you start believing it yourself," and then patted Dean on the back.

Alistair could never thank John enough for all the damage he'd done to his own son. Dean was already broken when he arrived in Hell, and it was all thanks to _daddy dearest_. His entire life he'd craved so much for the slightest sign of approval or affection that now he'd do anything to get it. Alistair was well aware of this and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. Dean was going to be his, he knew how much potential he had, and he was going to make sure his skills were developed to the fullest.

"Is this a test of some kind?" his student asked with a small voice.

"Not at all, I'd say it's more of a…challenge," Alistair replied. "She hasn't been in the pit for long, just a few years. But, like I said, she won't even scream or plead for mercy, she did at first, but now she's gone so quiet, too quiet actually…let's see what you can do about that."

"Thank you, master," was all Dean managed to say before he realized Alistair had left the torture chamber.

The next morning, Dean was ready to start his day. He approached the rack and found Alistair there waiting for him. He immediately remembered what he'd told him the day before _"he had something special for him, a soul that wouldn't break easily"_ and he thought _"That's because I haven't done the torture!" _Alistair knew what he was thinking and couldn't help laughing wickedly "That's the spirit, kiddo!" and with a movement of his hand a victim appeared on the rack and he was gone instantly.

Dean looked at the rack and saw a girl on it. She was chained spread-eagled, her head down, chin resting on her chest. He took a long inquisitive look at her. She was small and slim, but curvy, had long dark wavy hair and pale skin. He looked at her more closely and noticed that it was a young woman, late twenties probably. He placed his hand on her chin and lifted her head. He examined her closely: pink lips, rosy cheeks, chocolate brown eyes. Somehow she reminded him of Sam: she had the same puppy-dog eyes and dark floppy hair.

He smiled for a second as memories of his kid brother filled his mind. He missed him badly. After all, he'd been downstairs for decades now. Deep down, he knew he'd never see his brother again. It hurt him deeply but he was grateful for it. He guessed Sam must either be an old man or dead by now. And if they never met again, well, that simply meant that Sam was in a better place.

He smiled at the idea, it was an honest smile, but he quickly brushed off those thoughts knowing that they'd do no good to him and focused on the girl instead. She was still beautiful. Despite all the torments she'd surely been through -especially knowing she'd spent some time with Dash- she'd somehow remained beautiful and sweet looking. He noticed it and couldn't help licking and biting his lip and thinking of all the things he was going to do to her.

His eyes glowed with that bright green shade they'd acquired in Hell and she looked back at him. He saw her pain and fear, and gave her a sardonic smile. She closed her eyes tightly and leaned her head against the rack reading herself for whatever he was going to do to her. He was surprised by her reaction. Souls would always beg and plead to avoid torture, but apparently not her, she simply took a deep breath getting ready for whatever he had in store for her –just like Alistair had said. He felt intrigued and decided to move on as usual just to see how she'd react.

He looked at the table next to him and went through the different tools at hand. He picked up a bottle and walked towards her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her heart was racing in her chest. He stood there next to her, waiting. After several minutes, she opened her eyes and saw him looking up and down at her. He wasn't doing a thing, just staring, examining her and holding the bottle.

Suddenly, he drew his hand to her jaw and forced it open before he proceeded to spill the contents of the bottle down her throat. She felt the bright red lava-like fluid slowly pouring inside her and she opened her eyes wide as the sizzling of her burning flesh and unbearable pain started washing over her body. Her torturer kept pouring the liquid until there was nothing left in the bottle and then he took a few steps back and made himself comfortable in an armchair.

Dean remained in the armchair, ready for the show, watching her squirming and twisting against the rack. She opened her mouth trying to gasp for air but a bright red flame escaped her lips instead. He looked down and noticed that parts of her body were glowing, and then saw flames slowly making their way outside of her.

It was as if fireworks were coming out of her, sparks of different shades of red, orange and yellow engulfed her body and hair, and made her shine in the dark. He was fascinated by the contrast and thought _"so beautiful…so perfect."_ He was mesmerized by the image and stood completely still, watching her as she continued to burn until there was nothing left but ashes and a few bare bones. Then, he flipped his hand and all her flesh, bones and skin grew back till she was whole again.

He couldn't believe how good it all had been. Normally, he would end the torture after this, but he was so excited with her that there was no way he was going to let her go yet. So, he decided to go on with the whip. It was made of leather and had four long ends attached to the handle, each one with sharp razor blades on the tip. He caressed it as he looked at her and took a few steps back to build the necessary momentum.

He whipped her once, twice, three times in a row and then waited. She flinched and arched her back every time, but she didn't make a sound. He approached her and saw her eyes shut tightly and tears running down her face. She was breathing raggedly and writhing in pain, but she wasn't uttering a word. He took a few steps back and resumed the whipping and yet nothing. No pleading or begging coming from her lips. He was stunned and remembered Alistair's words while he thought_ "he was right, this is no easy one to break...I'm gonna have so much fun!"_

The whipping was endless and he took no breaks. By the end of the day, her body was beyond recognition, slash after slash had taken off most of the skin from her body and torn her flesh. She was bleeding profusely and there was a puddle of blood at her feet. Hadn't she been hanging from the rack, she would've collapsed long ago.

However, her face remained intact. For some unknown reason, her torturer hadn't hurt her face. When the whipping stopped and wasn't resumed, she opened her eyes and saw those glowing green eyes approaching her. Then, her torturer flipped his hand and her broken body was instantly healed, the chains released their hold on her and she fell to the ground. Slowly, almost cat-like, he approached her, gently lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. He made the offer she'd heard so many times before "you can end this, you can get off the rack if you put other souls on it". She closed her eyes shut and turned her head away in response.

Then, the man moved his hand again and before she could stand or react in any way, she found herself in a cage. It was small and her movements were limited, she couldn't stand or stretch so she sat down with her back against the bars and wrapped her arms around her legs as she buried her head between her arms and knees. She knew what that meant: the day was over and she could try and recover for the following one.

Dean was impressed. He'd never met a soul that had taken the torture that way. Not to mention that she hadn't even begged...at all. The only noises he'd heard from her were her sobs when he'd left her in the cage and she thought she was alone. He wondered why she'd been sent downstairs and thought to himself_ "gotta thank Alistair for this. __Things have become pretty interesting."_

5


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bound Together**_

**Author: **emeralds75

**Summary:** Dean was Alistair's most beloved student for a reason. Fic on what Dean did in Hell and the consequences he has to deal with after he's pulled out...and the fact that his brother starts looking at him -and touching him!- in ways he shouldn't. First half of the story is set in Hell and there's DW/OFC. Eventually DW/SW -when DW's alive and kicking- and Evil!SW towards the end.

Sorry! I know I suck at summaries! If you want, you can suggest a better one as the story progresses!

**A/N:** My muse's been pretty creative and this is going to be a really 'really' long story -meaning lots and lots of chapters.

**Rated:** NC-17

**Setting: **Season Four

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, Alistair, Ruby, Bobby Singer, Castiel, OFC, OMCs

**Genres: **Angst, Torture, Horror, Hurt & Comfort, Romance 

**Warnings: **BDSM, Rape/Non-con, Dub-con, Threesome, Torture, Violence 

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them…just writing for fun!

**Chapter 2: Green Fire**

The torture continued for a very long time. She lost track of it till she didn't know whether it'd been months or years, and during that time he used a number of different tools and methods. He stabbed her with flaming swords, cut through her skin and flesh with scalpels, resorted to electric shocks, dropped acid all over her, boiled her in oil, filleted her -just to mention a few- and then, when he was done, he'd start all over again. He was vicious in his methods and yet, she wouldn't scream or beg him to stop. She just kept her eyes wide shut and didn't utter a word. He could tell she was in excruciating pain because every time he approached her she flinched and smelt of fear but that was her only response to his _work_.

He was growing increasingly curious about her and decided to resort to one of his best talents. His victims weren't aware of it, but he'd become exceedingly good at reading their minds. That was how he knew how to break them. He'd listen carefully and attentively to each and every one of their thoughts and then decide his course of action –his torture technique- based on the information he'd acquired from them.

He started paying close attention to her mind and was even more surprised when he found out what her inner thoughts were. Whenever she was being tortured, she'd lose herself in memories of her past life: blue skies, walks on the beach, red and yellow sunrises, green forests, rainy days, chocolate; the list went on and on. It was kind of corny, but it was everything she'd enjoyed when alive and now missed. She'd always focus hard on those ideas as he cut through her flesh.

Since his usual methods weren't working, he reconsidered what he'd done so far and thought of spicing things up a little. She was on the rack, again. It was the beginning of a new day and she wondered what he'd try this time. He was the worst torturer she'd ever faced and didn't know how much longer she'd be able to stand the pain. She lifted her head and saw him standing in front of her. He was leaning towards her holding a double-edged knife which he'd already used before and she remembered._ "Ok, looks like he's running out of ideas. Here we go for another round!"_ she thought.

Deep down she wanted to yell at him, tell him what a sick bastard he was, but she knew very well that it'd do no good. She'd reacted that way the first time she'd been tortured and back then her torturer, some hideous guy named Dash, had actually enjoyed it and retorted _"how much he liked feisty girls."_ So, since then, she'd just kept her mouth shut and tried to hang on till the torture was over.

Dean knew exactly what she was thinking and couldn't help smiling as he gently stroked her face. She took a deep breath and looked at him completely confused. Then, he brought the knife up to her neck and saw her flinching. He slowly and sensually slid the blade down her sides and proceeded to cut her clothes off. She felt the cold steel of the blade ghosting her body as he carefully cut through the fabric. He was done within minutes and she found herself naked and fully exposed to him. She couldn't help wondering why he'd been so careful and hadn't carved into her flesh yet. He just kept stroking her body with the knife as he gave her a playful smirk.

After that, he took a few steps back and sat in an armchair. He looked up and down and stared at her for endless minutes. Then, he moved his hand in the air and the chains obeyed his command. Her arms were moved up above her head and her legs were spread farther apart. He gave her a lustful look and she saw bright green flames igniting at her feet. The flames soon grew bigger and started engulfing her body. She felt the fire burning through her skin and yet, her body remained intact. She was in great pain, she could almost feel her flesh sizzling, but she looked exactly the same. There was no visible damage; only the pain was she feeling.

Despite her pain, she noticed that the fire was behaving strangely. It felt like a tongue and hands roaming her body. She felt fingers running through her hair and digging in her shoulders. Then, she sensed fingers going down her front to her breasts and felt a tongue circling her nipples. She looked up at the man and noticed the lust in his eyes and his increasing arousal.

Next, she felt hands on her inner thighs moving all the way up to her butt as they started cupping it. She tried to move forward away from them but she felt something on her front caressing her sensitive core till it suddenly and forcefully thrust inside her. The pain was unbearable and she was about to scream, but when she opened her mouth, a fiery tongue darted inside it and plundered it. She almost choked as it kept pushing inside her mouth till it hit the back of her throat. The thrusts up her core kept increasing at the same time and she felt the fire going deeper and faster inside her while hands kneaded her breasts.

The fire had filled her completely and she was shaking and fighting against the chains, but the more she fought, the stronger their hold on her was, and the more pleased her torturer seemed. Then, she finally understood it: _he_ was the fire. It was the same bright green shade of his eyes. It was his hands, his tongue...it was _him_ inside of her. He was raping her without even touching her. She felt sick and tried to shield herself in her mind and find shelter in the memories of her life but every time she tried to do it, the thrusts intensified and the increased pain brought her back to her current reality.

This went on all day and she thought she was going to pass out, she even begged for it in her mind, but she stayed awake and fully aware of everything that he was doing to her. Then, when he was finally done with her, the fire went out and he released the restraints. She dropped down to the floor, unable to move from all the pain she was in and doing her best to hold her tears. As usual, he approached her, and then gently lifted her head as he repeated his offer. She felt tears running down her face and couldn't hold her sobs anymore. And yet, she looked away and remained silent.

Realizing she wasn't going to break, he put her in her cage and walked away, but before leaving he looked back at her and said out loud "by the way, you looked so beautiful in my fire...and you felt and tasted even better. We'll have to do it again, sweetheart...real soon!" That said, her torturer left and she cried till she had no tears left. He'd almost broken her that day and that terrified her. She'd never be able to hurt anyone, but the pain, the helplessness she'd felt, had been almost unbearable and she didn't know if she'd be able to turn down his offer next time.

She was rocking back and forth in her cage and didn't notice that Dean hadn't actually left. He was standing out of her sight, prying into her mind. He was fascinated by her endurance and wanted to know how to break her. He'd been very close today, though. She would've cried and screamed for help if he'd only let her and he felt pleased with himself _"she's so close...so close"_ and it was intoxicating.

She was curled up in her cage and kept repeating the same mantra in her head: _"Mikey is okay. He's alive and well. Nothing else matters. You're strong, you can take it." _She went on and on for hours on end, and Dean wondered who this _Mikey_ was and what had happened with him and, above all, why he was so important to her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bound Together **_

**Summary:** Dean was Alistair's most beloved student for a reason. Fic on what Dean did in Hell and the consequences he has to deal with after he's pulled out...and the fact that his brother starts looking at him -and touching him!- in ways he shouldn't. First half of the story is set in Hell and there's DW/OFC. Eventually DW/SW -when DW's alive and kicking- and Evil!SW towards the end.  
Sorry! I know I suck at summaries! If you want, you can suggest a better one as the story progresses!  
**A/N:** My muse's been pretty creative and this is going to be a really 'really' long story -meaning lots and lots of chapters.  
**Rated:** NC-17  
**Setting: **Season Four

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, Alistair, Ruby, Bobby Singer, Castiel, OFC, OMCs  
**Genres:** Angst, Torture, Horror, Hurt & Comfort, Romance  
**Warnings:** BDSM, Rape/Non-con, Dub-con, Threesome, Torture, Violence  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own them…just writing for fun!

**Chapter 3: Dean's New and Improved Techniques**

It was a new day and she was on the rack, again. She remembered the torture of the previous day and couldn't help trembling. Luckily, her torturer wasn't there yet and she felt somewhat relieved...at least she'd have a few moments of peace to herself. Thus, she took a few deep breaths, thought of Mikey, and tried to calm down.

As usual, he was sitting in the dark, hiding from her sight, enjoying the smell of fear emanating from her. He loved the anticipation. He always took great pleasure from that instant previous to the actual torture when he could see the terror in his victim's eyes. He found it deliciously intoxicating and knew this time it'd be even better.

He approached her slowly and saw her squirming against her restraints in response. This time he'd decided to use leather straps instead of chains and she could feel them burning against her skin as she fought. She was standing, spread-eagled, facing him.

He stepped closer to her till they were only a few inches apart, and with a quick movement of his hand, he stripped her off her clothes. She remembered clearly their previous _session_ –as _he_ liked to call them- and felt terror taking over her. She froze and gasped for air wide-eyed as he ghosted his fingers on her naked flesh and smiled wickedly. He stared at her indulging in her terror and took a few steps back. Slowly, he took his own clothes off and approached her again till he was leaning against her.

She felt heat radiating off of his body and tried to pull away but the straps strengthened their hold on her. And then, all of a sudden, the restraints on her ankles loosened their grip and she immediately felt an invisible force lifting her legs up and wrapping them around his waist.

He looked into her eyes and felt lust building up inside him. He kissed her ravenously and bit her lower lip till it bled in his mouth as he pressed his body against hers, his hands all over her, fingers painfully digging in her flesh, nails leaving scratches everywhere he touched her.

She squirmed trying to pull away but no matter how hard she tried, it was helpless, and then she felt his length sliding inside her. She gasped at the suddenness of the intrusion and threw her head back while Dean, seeing her response, smiled evilly and licked and bit her now exposed neck while his thrusts became increasingly violent.

She kept fighting him, moving frantically trying to pull away from him but failing completely. And yet, the more she fought, the more pleased he appeared to be. She wished she'd pass out but that wasn't an option in Hell. After all, where was the fun in torture if your victim fainted? Her mantra was all she had: _"Mikey is ok. He's alive and well. Nothing else matters. You're strong, you can take it." _She endlessly repeated those words in her head and kept her eyes squeezed shut.

She felt his length painfully shoving up inside her and she thought _"okay, the dude is really big and he won't play nice…at all! Gosh, this is really gonna hurt!"_ He smirked, secretly flattered by her thoughts, while he dug one hand deep into her skin leaving an imprint of bruises on her hip and scratching her ribs with the other one.

Their bodies were pressed together and she felt his heavy breath on her cheek and neck. She was writhing in agony and hearing his moans in her ear while he went deeper and harder inside of her. She soon lost track of time as he ravished her till she no longer knew how long it'd been.

Finally, he was done with her and stepped away. As usual, she was released and dropped to the floor. He got dressed and looked at her: her body was covered with bruises and scratches, tears streaking her face, and a thin line of blood trickling between her legs down her sore thighs.

He seemed pleased as he approached her and lifted her head. She was expecting the usual offer and was surprised when she heard him say "Say you're mine...say it!" She closed her eyes and turned her head away. "Fine. As you like it. We have all the time in the world, baby," he said angrily.

He then flipped his hand and she was instantly healed and back in her small cage and she immediately curled up and cried bitterly while he walked away.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bound Together**_

**Summary:** Dean was Alistair's most beloved student for a reason. Fic on what Dean did in Hell and the consequences he has to deal with after he's pulled out...and the fact that his brother starts looking at him -and touching him!- in ways he shouldn't. First half of the story is set in Hell and there's DW/OFC. Eventually DW/SW -when DW's alive and kicking- and Evil!SW towards the end.

Sorry! I know I suck at summaries! If you want, you can suggest a better one as the story progresses!

**A/N:** My muse's been pretty creative and this is going to be a really 'really' long story -meaning lots and lots of chapters.

**Rated:** NC-17

**Setting: **Season Four

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, Alistair, Ruby, Bobby Singer, Castiel, OFC, OMCs

**Genres:** Angst, Torture, Horror, Hurt & Comfort, Romance

**Warnings:** BDSM, Rape/Non-con, Dub-con, Threesome, Torture, Violence

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them…just writing for fun!

**Fic here:** . 

**Chapter 4: His Toy**

Alistair had noticed Dean's special interest in this soul so he decided it was time for a little chat with his beloved student.

"Hello, Dean. I hear you're having a good time with your latest victim."

"You bet I am!" he replied with a smirk.

"You know, it's been what? Eight years since you became my student?"

"Yeah, almost."

"And I must say in all these years of training, you've made a lot of progress. You have such promise, kiddo."

"Thanks…I'm flattered."

And it actually was flattering, after all, Alistair was the master of torture and he never complimented anybody on their skills.

"So I was thinking it was time for a little present. I was planning on waiting till your tenth anniversary but, well, I think now it's a good time for it."

Dean noticed Alistair wasn't saying everything he had in mind and wondered where he was going with all the chit-chat.

"Okay?" he asked curiously but also cautiously.

"Oh, Dean, all this time I've seen the way you torture her, the way you look at her, the way you touch her...you really want her, don't you? You're fascinated by the little thing."

"She…erm...doesn't break easy...and she's..." Dean said hesitantly.

"I know, she's delicious, isn't she?" Dean relaxed and they both laughed wickedly. Then, Alistair added "Well, my boy, she's all yours."

"Really?" Dean answered with a brilliant smile.

"Yes. You get to keep her. She's your own little plaything now. Yours and no one else's, but make sure you break her. Dash has already failed with her, don't make his mistakes."

"Of course. I've been using other _methods_ lately as the usual ones don't really seem to be working on her."

"Yes, I've noticed. Looks like the time you spent with Lust served you well."

"Yeah...plus it's a lot more fun!" he replied in a low hungry voice.

"As I said, just make sure you break her, you know the rules: she can get off the rack as long as she agrees to put other souls on it."

"Yeah, I know."

"Other than that, do as you please. Get as creative as you want...I've always liked that about you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, kiddo. Enjoy!"

Alistair saw how delighted his student was and left. Dean couldn't believe it. He owned her now. No one would touch her but _him_. He could do anything he wanted to her and he wouldn't have to do any explaining to anyone. He felt so excited that his heart started beating faster and faster, almost out of control.

He walked towards the torture chamber and saw her on the rack. She looked as beautiful as usual and she shivered at the sight of him. He smirked playfully and approached her.

"Morning, gorgeous." He said to her as he stroked her face.

She remained silent and looked away.

"No, baby, you don't get to decide anything here. I _own_ you!" He retorted.

He released her from her restraints and she fell kneels down on the floor. She found it strange, she was released from the rack only after she'd been tortured –or raped.

He saw her confused look and grinned as he thought _"poor little thing, she has no idea what this is all about"_. He then flipped his hand and they were both naked. He knelt in front of her and hooked his arms around her.

"See? I call the shots here."

He slid one hand down her spine to her butt and then cupped it while he darted his tongue inside her mouth and explored it slowly. She felt him growing hard and moaning in her mouth while she squirmed and fought to free herself from him. After a few moments, he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"What have I just told you, sweetheart?_ I'm_ the one in charge."

He stood up and she suddenly noticed the shackles on her wrists that kept her chained on her knees to the floor. She then looked up and saw his chest heaving up and down and his growing erection right in front of her face. She realized what was about to happen and panicked.

"Open your mouth, sugar, I really wanna see those soft lips around me."

He fisted her hair and forced himself inside her mouth. She tried hard to fight back but had no control of her own body. Her mouth opened obediently on his command and he thrust powerfully inside it as he fondled himself. He looked at her all the time and saw her tears running down her cheeks as he filled her mouth.

He increased the pace of his movements and she started choking. She managed to relax a little bit and take deep breaths as his length hit the back of her throat. He was pulling her hair hard and stroking her cheek with his hand while he wiped her tears away with his thumb. He stared at her fully satisfied: her eyes were wide open and she was breathing raggedly. _"So beautiful,"_ he thought. And then, with one final thrust he filled her completely as he shot his load deep down her throat. He stayed buried in her for a long while and when he was finally done, he smiled at her and pulled out.

He then sat down next to her and started caressing her body. He licked her neck and kneaded her breasts as he said "That was so good, wasn't it, baby? You always taste so good to me...how about me? Did I taste good to you?" She looked at him feeling hurt and humiliated and on the verge of crying once again, then he whispered in her ear "Yeah, I bet I did...after all, you swallowed it all...not even a drop fell from that beautiful mouth of yours." He hadn't hurt her this time and there were no wounds on her body except for the few bruises on her cheeks and mouth, and yet it had felt so much…_worse_.

He stood up, healed her and held out his hand to help her stand up. At first, she hesitated but quickly realized he seemed to be done for the day so she took his hand shyly and trembling. He smiled at her and helped her up. Then, he lifted her chin and kissed her softly, adding "Say you're mine. Say you belong to me." She looked away -as she always did- and he put her back in her cage. She was already curling up and rocking back and forth when he tapped the bars of the cage and said to her "Don't worry, honey, I'll see you tomorrow...I'll think of something _really_ special."

That said he left. She was terrified. Her mantra wasn't really working anymore. It had worked just fine with the usual type of torture, but it hadn't worked today, or the day before, and now he was planning to do something _special_ to her the following day. Her breathing increased furiously, her heart rate sped up and she almost fainted: she was having a panic attack.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bound Together **_

**Summary:** Dean was Alistair's most beloved student for a reason. Fic on what Dean did in Hell and the consequences he has to deal with after he's pulled out...and the fact that his brother starts looking at him -and touching him!- in ways he shouldn't. First half of the story is set in Hell and there's DW/OFC. Eventually DW/SW -when DW's alive and kicking- and Evil!SW towards the end.  
Sorry! I know I suck at summaries! If you want, you can suggest a better one as the story progresses!  
**A/N:** My muse's been pretty creative and this is going to be a really 'really' long story -meaning lots and lots of chapters.  
**Rated:** NC-17  
**Setting: **Season Four

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, Alistair, Ruby, Bobby Singer, Castiel, OFC, OMCs  
**Genres:** Angst, Torture, Horror, Hurt & Comfort, Romance  
**Warnings:** BDSM, Rape/Non-con, Dub-con, Threesome, Torture, Violence  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own them…just writing for fun!

**Chapter 5: A Worse Kind of Torture**

It was a new day and she found herself on the rack as usual. She was expecting to see her torturer but he was nowhere to be found. She trembled as she remembered the promise he'd made the previous day and felt her heart racing. She took deep breaths and tried to calm down.

Suddenly, the restraints lost their hold on her and she fell to the ground. She looked around again and noticed that the rack and her cage were both gone. Instead, she was standing in a huge black room…_naked_. Nobody seemed to be around but her, and it was completely empty except for a chaise lounge.

She approached it and felt the rich red velvet of the upholstery with her hand. It was soft and inviting. She was extremely tired and only wanted to sleep or rest but that was impossible. There was no sleep in Hell and resting was out of the question since most of the time she had to keep her guard up. However, seeing no one around, she took her chances and lay down on it. She felt the softness of the velvet on her bare skin and managed to relax. She was lying on her back and her chest was slowly rising and falling with her deep breaths. She'd finally managed to calm down...and didn't hear him approaching her.

He looked at her with prying eyes for a long time. She was naked, her pearly skin and dark hair contrasting against the redness of the velvet. She looked peaceful and was almost smiling. Then, she opened her eyes slowly and saw him standing next to her. She panicked and jumped up and away from the chaise lounge. He was naked, too, and remembering their previous encounter she thought _"Oh, no, this is bad"_.

He slowly and sensually lay down and smiled at her saying "Hi, doll, come over here" patting the chaise lounge. She found herself walking mechanically straight towards him. She had no control over her own body. She wanted to scream and run away but no matter how hard she tried, it was useless.

She was soon standing next to him as if waiting for further instructions. He looked up at her and began stroking her hips and waist. "I told you I had something special for today. How do you like this place? Quiet, private, and nice, right?" She felt her head nodding and realized she was nothing but his puppet. She then looked down and saw him growing hard already and thought _"Oh, no, no, no!" _

He made her sit on his lap facing him, her legs spread to both sides, straddling him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his hands were resting on her hips. He gently stroked her and smiled at her. "Kiss me," he suddenly commanded. She pressed her lips against his and brushed gentle kisses on them. Next, she licked them and softly pushed her tongue inside his mouth. She slowly explored every inch of it and massaged his tongue with hers. He was on the receiving end this time, or so he wanted to pretend. She hated this. She hated what he was doing and the worst part was that she couldn't do a thing to stop him.

When they parted the kiss, he said "I knew you were a good kisser, baby. That was really nice." He looked into her eyes and stroked her hair. He left a trail of soft kisses down her neck and licked her collarbone. Suddenly, she felt heat building inside her. Her body was betraying her, she felt her growing arousal and wanted to scream and run away. He noticed and smirked, whispering in her ear "Oh, no, honey, we're just getting started."

He kept kissing her and roaming her body with his hands. He let his fingers explore every inch of her smooth skin. He cupped her breasts and slid lazy fingers down her back all the while looking into her eyes. He went on kissing and licking her front, and then started nibbling her earlobes and neck.

He became increasingly aggressive and dug his fingers on her butt while he nibbled and then bit her nipples. She shook in pain and he seemed to be turned on by it as he began biting harder. She felt tears running down her face and blood trickling down her breasts. Then she realized what he was doing. He was actually drinking from her: he was licking her breasts and sucking the blood from her abused reddened nipples. She looked down at him and found him looking back at her, his lips crimson with her blood and his green eyes lustful and glowing.

In that moment, she felt his erection against her thigh. He suddenly grabbed her hips, lifted her high up in the air and pushed her down in a single motion impaling her in him. She opened her eyes widely, screamed in pain, and pulled her head back as he thrust violently.

She felt him tearing her apart and couldn't do a thing to stop him. Her back was arched and her arms were wrapped around him. He looked at her, licked his lips and said "I wanna go deeper inside you, princess" in a husky voice. Her arms immediately unhooked from him and fell back, hands resting on his thighs till she was almost lying on her back on top of him. Her legs were fully stretched out and her feet were resting on the ground as her body violently rocked back and forth farther down into him.

She then realized what he'd done: he'd made her change the angle so that he could go deeper inside of her. He was filling her completely, he'd never been that deep inside of her and she felt waves of excruciating pain washing over her entire body. The worst part wasn't even the pain but that she couldn't do anything to stop him. It was far worse than being on the rack. To anyone looking at them, they would've seemed lovers having hot sex, when she was actually being raped.

She rode him for what seemed to be hours and, when he was finally done with her, he pushed her back into his arms and held her still while he kissed her tenderly. He stroked her long mane and drew soothing circles on the small of her back. Then, he wrapped his arms around her tighter and she felt she was slowly regaining control of herself. She squirmed a little but he was still half hard inside of her and moving on top of him was making him grow hard again so she thought it wiser to stay still. He smiled and stroked her back as he said "Say you're mine, sweetheart. Say it." This time he didn't sound angry. He was sweetly whispering in her ear.

She felt trapped in his arms. She couldn't move because it'd make things worse so she was choosing not to do it, and it was terrible because he knew it, and was enjoying it. She was lying on top of him, he was still inside her, and there were no restraints holding her there, she was _choosing_ to lie still in his arms. He looked into her eyes and smiled. She couldn't believe it, he was acting as if they were lovers, as if she'd actually chosen to be with him...and she couldn't take it anymore. She closed her eyes and buried her head on the small of his neck. He felt her tears on his chiseled chest and whispered in her ear "It's ok, beautiful. You'll give in to me. It may take a little longer than I thought, but you will." He stroked her hair and brushed soft kisses on her head while she wept.

TBC

Enjoying my fic? Please take a minute to review…I love your feedback!

Soon…

**Chapter 6: That Chaise Lounge…Again**

**Summary: **The following day she found herself in the same room again, the same black walls and floor…and the same red chaise lounge. She looked around but he was out of sight and she couldn't help shaking in fear and wonder what his twisted mind had in store for her this time.

**Characters:** Demon!Dean, OFC

**Warnings:** non-con, dub-con


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bound Together **_

**Summary:** Dean was Alistair's most beloved student for a reason. Fic on what Dean did in Hell and the consequences he has to deal with after he's pulled out...and the fact that his brother starts looking at him -and touching him!- in ways he shouldn't. First half of the story is set in Hell and there's DW/OFC. Eventually DW/SW -when DW's alive and kicking- and Evil!SW towards the end.  
Sorry! I know I suck at summaries! If you want, you can suggest a better one as the story progresses!  
**A/N:** My muse's been pretty creative and this is going to be a really 'really' long story -meaning lots and lots of chapters.  
**Rated:** NC-17  
**Setting: **Season Four

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, Alistair, Ruby, Bobby Singer, Castiel, OFC, OMCs  
**Genres:** Angst, Torture, Horror, Hurt & Comfort, Romance  
**Warnings:** BDSM, Rape/Non-con, Dub-con, Threesome, Torture, Violence  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own them…just writing for fun!

**Chapter 6****: That Chaise Lounge…**_**Again**_

The following day she found herself in the same room again, the same black walls and floor...and the same red chaise lounge. She looked around but he was out of sight and she couldn't help shaking in fear and wonder what his twisted mind had in store for her this time.

She looked around once more and finally spotted him. He was standing in one corner silently staring at her, watching her every move. He slowly approached her, flipped his hand and stripped her off her clothes. She instinctively tried to cover her body with her hands and arms and he smiled thinking _"Oh, so sweet...so shy...as if I hadn't seen all of her already". _

She took a few steps away but he immediately made her stand still. She had no control of her body, the way it'd happened during their last session together. He placed himself behind her and hooked his arms around her in order to tie her hands up with what seemed to be a silk scarf. She felt his careful touch and the softness of the material against her skin, and wondered why he was being so gentle this time.

He rested his hands on her shoulders and led her towards the chaise lounge, where he made her stand on all fours. At this point, she was already breathing raggedly and trembling in fear. Her heart was racing and her eyes were filled with unshed tears. He noticed and smiled to himself as he stood behind her and stretched her legs out.

He slowly knelt behind her and spread her legs even farther apart while he positioned himself between them and placed his hands on her hips. He tenderly caressed her hair and glided his fingers along her spine all the way down to the small of her back. He continued exploring her with his fingers and ghosted them between her thighs and then up her slit till they reached her stomach. He caressed her sweetly and, after a while, he softly removed his hand and placed it back on her hip.

She then felt his length slowly sliding between her thighs and rubbing against her core. She heard his deep sighs and his breath growing heavy. She felt the tip of his manhood nudging against her and realized what he was doing: he wasn't being aggressive or violent this time, he was actually being…_loving_. That realization didn't make it any better, though. And when he finally entered her, she was terrified.

She remembered everything he'd done to her so far, and the mere thought of what he'd do this time, kept her on edge. She was frightened, shaking and gasping when she felt him slowly making his way inside of her. "Honey, you're so tight," he said in a low husky voice while he bent down till he was leaning against her back and hooking his arms around her. She groaned in pain and squirmed under his weight, but deep down she knew she couldn't get away so she tried to calm down and hold her tears. She repeated her mantra in her head, trying to find some comfort.

He realized what she was trying to do and he wasn't going to allow it._ "Oh, that's not gonna happen, baby, I want you with me," _he thought. So, he shifted his right hand from her hip to her core and started stroking her mound. He glided his fingers through her slit more firmly this time and started stimulating her clit. She soon felt her arousal building up. _"Good, she's getting on with the program…finally!"_ he thought. "There, see?...it's gonna be so good...gonna make it _real_ _good_ for you...promise," he whispered in her ear and continued rubbing her clit until she was so wet his hand was slick with her juices. "Yeah...that's it, gorgeous...now we're talking."

He intensified his thrusts and the pain she'd felt at first turned into a pleasant sensation and then, as he started hitting her g-spot, an amazing pleasure came over her. She felt waves of ecstasy washing all over her body, and she dug her nails on the chaise lounge as she bit her lower lip to stop herself from moaning. She bit it hard till the skin broke and started bleeding, that way she could focus on the pain and escape from him. She could close her eyes tightly and try to think of something else. There was no way she was going to let him know she was enjoying this, well, not really _her_, but her treacherous body.

He lifted her wrists with his left hand and placed them around his neck so that they rested on his nape as he sensually slid his hand down her side. They were both kneeling now and their bodies were at a 90-degree angle from the chaise lounge. His chest was pressed against her back and her head was resting on his shoulder.

He now had full access to her front so he went on to knead her breasts and tweak her nipples as he kept stimulating her clit while he pumped inside her. He noticed her bleeding lip and healed it immediately. Clearly, he wasn't interested in hurting her this time, on the contrary, he wanted her aroused, he wanted to make her agree to it, to enjoy it.

She felt her body betraying her and unexpectedly heard herself moaning. She was completely aroused and her brain had shut down. Her back was fully arched and she was sitting on him now, slowly rocking into him, pushing him farther inside of her, her hands resting on the back of his neck for support, stroking his soft spiky hair. He was smiling and licking his lips as he thought _"Yes, that's it, honey...you're almost there."_

Her eyes were half-closed and then he said "Open your eyes, baby, I want you to see me...I want you to see _us_". She complied and saw the dark walls around them moving closer towards them and turning into mirrors. Whichever way she looked, she saw herself completely wrapped around him, moaning and writhing in pleasure. "Don't we look great together? If you ask me, you look as good as you feel." They were both covered by a shiny film of sweat, eyes black with lust, bodies rhythmically moving as he penetrated her deeply.

He then intensified his thrusts and when she was about to climax, he slowed down till he was almost still. It took all of him to control himself but the pleasure he was deriving from having her almost beg him to make her come was so overwhelming that it was totally worth it. He did this repeatedly and kept her on edge till her body became so sensitive that the smallest move made her react.

She was fluttering her lashes, her mouth wide open for air and her heart racing. He tilted his head and kissed her deeply. He began by licking and sucking her lips, and then shoved his tongue into her mouth. He explored it slowly and was gladly surprised when he noticed that she was responding to him, her tongue intertwined with his. She moaned inside his mouth as his hands continued stimulating her body and then, she felt an incredibly powerful orgasm.

She was gasping and panting trying to put herself together when it all started again. That went on for hours till she lost count of all the orgasms he'd given her. At the end of the day, she was exhausted, almost limp and boneless, and he gently helped her lie on her back as he laid still half his body on top of her.

Finally, when he had his breath back, he looked into her eyes smiling and stroked her face. He kissed her softly and cupped her face caressing her cheek with his thumb. Then, it hit her: she became aware of what had happened and felt sick. Above all, she hated herself for what she'd done. He was acting as if they were lovers: they were _cuddling_ after sex...what the hell was going on? And worse still, she was responding to it.

She tried to free herself from him but he held her tight in his arms and wrapped himself around her. "Come on, sweetheart, let's stay like this a little longer...don't you like it? I sure do!" He was being sweet, caring, even loving, and she was totally confused. She frowned and locked her dizzy gaze with his. He grinned in turn, brushed his nose against hers, and said "See, I told you you'd be mine. Come on, beautiful, admit it, say you're mine...after all, you gave yourself to me today." She wept and looked away. He didn't hide his satisfaction and rested his forehead on her temple while he brushed his nose against her wet cheek and left a trail of tender kisses.

TBC

Please review! Tks!

**Chapter 7: Broken**

**Summary: **Of course, Dean was so busy with her that he didn't notice Alistair hiding in the dark. He wasn't doing anything, just staring at his own handiwork, satisfaction showing on his face. _"That's it, Dean, keep at it, show her no mercy…lose your last shreds of humanity,"_ he thought. His student was obviously enjoying hurting her. He was breaking and subduing her despite her pleas, and having the time of his life having such power and control over her. _"He's really into her and if he shows her no mercy, then he won't show it to anyone else. He's so close to being truly mine…my very best…my son…and she will be…soon. After all, Dean is my best student and I'm sure he'll make a great teacher for her." _Alistair smiled evilly and disappeared without making a sound.

**Characters:** Demon!Dean, OFC, Alistair

**Warnings: **non-con, violence, BDSM


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bound Together**_

**Summary:** Dean was Alistair's most beloved student for a reason. Fic on what Dean did in Hell and the consequences he has to deal with after he's pulled out...and the fact that his brother starts looking at him -and touching him!- in ways he shouldn't. First half of the story is set in Hell and there's DW/OFC. Eventually DW/SW -when DW's alive and kicking- and Evil!SW towards the end.  
Sorry! I know I suck at summaries! If you want, you can suggest a better one as the story progresses!  
**A/N:** My muse's been pretty creative and this is going to be a really 'really' long story -meaning lots and lots of chapters.  
**Rated:** NC-17  
**Setting: **Season Four

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, Alistair, Ruby, Bobby Singer, Castiel, OFC, OMCs  
**Genres:** Angst, Torture, Horror, Hurt & Comfort, Romance  
**Warnings:** BDSM, Rape/Non-con, Dub-con, Threesome, Torture, Violence  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own them…just writing for fun!

**Chapter 7: Broken**

Dean knew he was walking on a wire. Lately, he hadn't made her the usual offer at the end of each day they spent together. He'd been asking her to surrender to him instead. He was sure he'd be in serious trouble if Alistair found out. Yet, he decided to take his chances and go on as planned. However, what he didn't know was that Alistair was fully aware of it all.

She was in the black room again. There was no chaise lounge this time and she was naked. She couldn't help thinking what he'd do to her this time. Every day was getting worse and now she even wished he'd put her back on the rack. At least when she was there, she could close her eyes and pretend she was somewhere else or she could think of Mikey. But the things he was doing to her now were unbearable. She knew she wouldn't be able to take it much longer...and he wasn't offering her to get off the rack either. That terrified her, what if he raped her…forever? It was far worse than any of the torture she'd endured so far and, on top of that, there was no escape. Besides, he had started acting as if they were some sort of couple, and during their last _session_ she'd given in to him, and to the pleasure she hadn't felt in a very long time.

She was deep in her thoughts and didn't notice he was standing behind her. After a few minutes, she sensed him and turned around. He was naked and staring at her with that green fire glowing in his eyes and she knew exactly what that meant. She felt her heart racing and a lump forming in her throat. She was terrified…and he noticed.

He smiled wickedly, licked his lips and bit the lower one as he looked up and down at her. Suddenly, an invisible force lifted her up in the air leaving her completely powerless. He approached her and placed a belt around her waist, a collar around her neck and shackles on her wrists and ankles, which he attached to some chains that kept her suspended in the air in the middle of the room. It was some kind of harness that was keeping her suspended in the air, facing the floor. Her back was completely arched, her legs spread wide apart, and her head pulled back.

She was bent like a pretzel, her wrists and ankles were bent back almost touching each other and her body was so tense that she thought her spine would break. She tried to move but immediately realized that the pain was excruciating._ "Ok, moving not an option"_ she thought as beads of sweat began rolling down her body.

Then, she saw the mirror in front of her. It was large and the frame was elegantly decorated. She noticed there was nothing but darkness around her and then she saw him approaching her from behind. He stood up right behind her between her legs and she felt terrified. Whatever he'd do to her, she wasn't going to take part in it so she closed her eyes tightly and prayed for it to end soon.

He knew what she was thinking and he wouldn't take any of it so he grabbed the chain attached to her collar and yanked it back a little. She jerked in pain and opened her eyes widely as she gasped. Then, he said "No, baby, you're gonna keep your eyes open...I want you here with me...I want you to see and _feel_ everything." She nodded and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Good," he said to her. "Let's get started then."

He licked a finger and glided it along her folds. He immediately felt her heart racing and saw the fear in her eyes. She tried to move away from him but even the slightest movement caused great pain so she had no choice but to stay completely still. She realized she was trapped and at his mercy, again, so she took deep breaths and tried to calm down.

He locked his gaze with hers and began stroking her mound; he then moved his hand down and stimulated her clit while he inserted one finger. She gasped again and shook a little. He then inserted a second finger and scissored them inside her. She felt the heat building deep down her body and found herself caught between pleasure and pain, and he noticed. He then said to her once more "Say you're mine...just say it...It doesn't have to be like this...I can make it _real good_ for you…I can make it good for both of us...you know that already."

She'd never answered before, she'd always chosen to remain silent because she didn't want to piss him off and deal with the consequences, but this time she couldn't hold her tongue and shouted to the top of her lungs "No! I'll never be yours! D'you hear me? I _never _will!" She was furious and defiant. She regretted her words the second they escaped her mouth but there was nothing she could do now. Just like she'd expected, he gave her a fierce glare and felt wrath building inside him. He had a frightening look on his face when he said "Really? We'll see." Then, he inserted a third and a fourth finger and forcefully shoved them in and out of her.

She knew that he was hurting her on purpose, that he was punishing her for not giving in and daring to yell at him. And yet, he didn't seem to be enjoying himself. Last time he hadn't hurt her, quite the contrary, he'd been demanding and dominating but he'd made her feel the most amazing pleasure, and he'd seemed to enjoy it himself too. And now he was clearly going to make her suffer and somehow he didn't seem to take any pleasure from it. Not that any of it mattered anyway. He was determined to make her do and say what he wanted –no matter what it took. And that was when she realized she was in deep trouble this time.

She felt his fingers inside her working her furiously and then his left hand cupping her butt and making its way between her cheeks. She felt his fingers spreading them wide open and lazily teasing her hole. He looked at her in the eye in the mirror and whispered in her ear "Tell me, honey, anyone ever been _there_ before?"

He didn't wait for an answer. He just looked at her furiously and hooked his fingers inside her for better hold as he placed his left hand on her hip. He then rocked her forwards to build momentum and then pushed her backwards violently against his full erection. She let out a scream when she felt him entering her in a single blow. "Oh, yeah, baby, I knew you were a virgin!" he added gasping and moaning feeling her tightness and warmth all around him. He thrust deep and hard and while he did so, he inserted his remaining finger until his whole hand was inside her.

She was in so much pain she couldn't breathe. Her body started jerking up at the double penetration and she thought she was going to die...that is, if she weren't dead already! She tried thinking of Mikey, but it didn't work. In fact, the more she thought about him, the harder her torturer raped her.

He kept pushing in and out, tearing her apart, and then it finally happened. She couldn't stand any more pain and started begging him to stop, she started pleading for mercy. He looked at her in the mirror, pain and defeat in her eyes and he seemed pleased but didn't stop. He was so lost in his own pleasure that he didn't care about the poor girl anymore. He was enjoying it tremendously and there was no way he was going to end it any time soon. So, he kept violating her till she lost all strength and became as limp as a rag doll.

Of course, Dean was so busy with her that he didn't notice Alistair hiding in the dark. He wasn't doing anything, just staring at his own handiwork, satisfaction showing on his face. _"That's it, Dean, keep at it, show her no mercy…lose your last shreds of humanity,"_ he thought. His student was obviously enjoying hurting her. He was breaking and subduing her despite her pleas, and having the time of his life having such power and control over her. _"He's really into her and if he shows her no mercy, then he won't show it to anyone else. He's so close to being truly mine…my very best…my son…and she will be…soon. After all, Dean is my best student and I'm sure he'll make a great teacher for her." _Alistair smiled evilly and disappeared without making a sound.

When Dean was spent, he pulled out and removed the restraints. She collapsed and almost dropped to the floor but he instantly caught her in his arms. She was barely breathing and almost unconscious. He sat down with her in his arms and rocked her gently. Then, he spoke softly "Say you're mine" as he tenderly kissed her forehead. She was sobbing, completely broken, and she hated herself when she heard that word coming out of her mouth "Yes." It was almost a whisper, practically inaudible...so he asked her again. He was thrilled now that he'd finally broken her and that she'd accepted him, but he had to be sure so he asked again.

"What, baby? Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

She looked up at him and said "I said yes."

"Yes...what?"

"Yes...I'm...yours."

She closed her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling but she failed and felt them freely rolling down her cheeks. He gently brushed them away with his hand and kissed her cheeks softly. She opened her eyes in confusion and locked her gaze with his. He stroked her face and said soothingly "it's ok, sweetheart, it's ok" as he nestled her in his strong arms. She wanted to escape, to run away from him as far as possible but she didn't have the strength, she was too exhausted. Instead, she buried her face in his chest and cried bitterly, completely broken.

TBC

So, what do you think of my fic so far? Please review!

Soon…

**Chapter 8: His Private Room**

**Summary:** He then went on to explain that this was _his private room._ There was no sleep in Hell, but he had his own place to relax, think, or just be himself. It was a privilege he'd earned. Alistair had let him have this place, just like he'd let him have her –of course, he didn't say the last part out loud.

**Characters:** Demon!Dean, OFC


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bound Together**_

**Summary:** Dean was Alistair's most beloved student for a reason. Fic on what Dean did in Hell and the consequences he has to deal with after he's pulled out...and the fact that his brother starts looking at him -and touching him!- in ways he shouldn't. First half of the story is set in Hell and there's DW/OFC. Eventually DW/SW -when DW's alive and kicking- and Evil!SW towards the end.  
Sorry! I know I suck at summaries! If you want, you can suggest a better one as the story progresses!  
**A/N:** My muse's been pretty creative and this is going to be a really 'really' long story -meaning lots and lots of chapters.  
**Rated:** NC-17  
**Setting: **Season Four

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, Alistair, Ruby, Bobby Singer, Castiel, OFC, OMCs  
**Genres:** Angst, Torture, Horror, Hurt & Comfort, Romance  
**Warnings:** BDSM, Rape/Non-con, Dub-con, Threesome, Torture, Violence  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own them…just writing for fun!

**Chapter 8: His Private Room**

Surprisingly, she wasn't in her cage or on the rack anymore. She was in a large room with no windows and a single door. She tried to open it, but it was locked and there was nothing around she could use to break the lock open.

She turned around and noticed the large bed in the middle of the room. It was made of dark, almost black, wood and the four posts on each corner were elegantly engraved. The drapes enveloping the bed were made of a rich black material and the sheets and pillow cases were satiny and black as well.

It was a completely private place. Nobody seemed to be around and she couldn't hear a sound. She found that strange, though, since she'd grown used to the screams and pleads of other souls. There was always someone begging and screaming in agony, but not this time, not here. She couldn't hear a thing and it was a relief. At least for once she could relax.

She considered sitting on the bed and even lying down on it, but immediately remembered what had happened when she'd lay down on the chaise lounge so she thought it wiser to stay away from the bed and sat on the floor instead.

She looked around and examined the room. There was a large mirror on one wall, a table with two chairs and a chest of drawers. They were dark too and had tasteful carvings as well. She approached the chest of drawers and saw some small bottles, combs and brushes on top. She picked one up and combed her hair enjoying the feeling. She smiled remembering all the times she'd done that in her life. She looked at herself in the mirror thinking how _normal_ it all seemed...well, except for the fact that she was in Hell.

She spent the whole day in that room and wondered what had happened to her torturer, not that she missed him in any way, but she wondered why he was giving her a break. After a moment, she brushed those thoughts off and decided to make the most of her _alone time_. She relaxed and after a while tried to find a way out of the room, but failed in all her attempts.

She was busy searching for hidden doors or passages that might lead outside the room and didn't see him coming in. He locked the door behind him and greeted her "Hi, doll! Miss me?" She felt a shiver down her spine, stood still and remained silent. He sensed it and casually approached the bed and sat down.

He then went on to explain that it was _his private room_. There was no sleep in hell, but he had his own place to relax, think, or just be by himself. It was a privilege he'd earned. Alistair had let him have this place, just like he'd let him have her –of course, he didn't say that last part out loud.

He patted the bed saying "C'mere, baby." She looked worried and scared, but she complied. She walked towards him and stood next to the bed. "No, I don't want you _there_. I want you _here_ with me," he explained moving towards the middle of the bed and patting it once more inviting her to join him. She slowly sat down, her back facing him. He then placed his hands on her shoulders and made her lie down next to him. She froze, her arms tightly pressed to her sides and her legs clamped together.

He was pleased with her obedience, and then he perceived the panic in her eyes and ragged breath. He shifted his body and lay on his side. He leaned close to her and gently stroked her hair. He then licked his lips and kissed her softly. She didn't push him away or fight back in any way but didn't cooperate either –she wasn't exactly thrilled about being there with _him_. He noticed and wasn't pleased at all, so he said in a commanding voice "Hey, I don't want a cold fish. I know how passionate you can be, princess. Come on, kiss me back. Remember, you're _mine_ now. You agreed to it."

She looked into his eyes and knew there was nothing she could do but obey. So, she nodded and parted her lips invitingly. They kissed deeply and when they broke the kiss, he saw her unshed tears. "No, baby, it's ok. It'll be good. I promise. You'll enjoy things from now on." He rested his forehead on hers and brushed his nose against hers. He didn't know why, but she was really getting to him. He wanted her to enjoy things, to be happy...at least, as happy as you could be downstairs!

Ever since he'd met her, he'd tried to discover her sin, to know why she'd been sent to the pit, but he'd failed so far. That shocked and intrigued him at the same time since he'd become exceedingly good at finding out souls' weaknesses and miseries. But he had nothing regarding her. He couldn't smell a thing...and she seemed so innocent and sweet. He kept wondering why she was downstairs and even considered asking Alistair, but he knew that it would draw his attention to him and to the fact that he hadn't made the offer in quite a while so he thought it better to keep his mouth shut and try and find out some other way. He'd only have to figure out new ways of doing it, that was all.

He held her in his arms and rested his head on the pillow next to hers. He caressed her softly and looked at her, enjoying the intimacy of the moment. She looked confused and frightened and thought that if she didn't move or upset him in any way, then, she might get lucky and he'd leave her alone. He knew what she was thinking and tenderly caressed her as he whispered in her ear "it's ok, honey, everything's gonna be alright. I swear." He was being loving and caring and she was totally confused.

"Say you're my girl."

"What?" she asked him frowning.

"Say you're my girl."

"I'm your girl."

"Good. Now let's have some rest, I had a long day, tortured several souls."

The mere thought and memories of her own torture flooded her mind and she couldn't help flinching. He noticed and immediately uttered reassuring words in her ears. He promised he'd take care of her and he wouldn't let anybody lay a finger on her ever again. She seemed to calm down a little and then he held her tight in his arms, closed his eyes, and added "let's relax for a while, ok, honey?"

She was astonished. He was acting as if they were a couple and it was pretty shocking, almost…disturbing. She'd never heard of anything like this before. He was her _torturer_, he'd done terrible things to her and now he was being all loving and protective and expected her to be _what_ exactly? His _friend_…his _lover_? Those thoughts kept running through her mind and in the end she concluded that, at least, he wasn't torturing –or raping– her now, and that the break was worthwhile so she just remained quiet, completely still, and waited. He stayed tangled up in her tenderly stroking her till it was time for him to "_resume his duties"_ as he put it, and left her alone in the room again. As soon as he was gone, she felt relieved and sighed wondering how she was going to deal with her new _situation_.

TBC

Please review! Tks!

Soon…

**Chapter 9: Boys Just Love Playing With Their Toys**

**Summary: **He saw her frowning trying to figure out what the object was and he gave her a cocky smirk as he said "let's play some more" with a lustful look. Her breath began racing again and he added "don't worry, I'll share my toys with you…promise."

**Characters: **Demon!Dean, OFC

**Warnings: **dub-con


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bound Together**_

**Summary:** Dean was Alistair's most beloved student for a reason. Fic on what Dean did in Hell and the consequences he has to deal with after he's pulled out...and the fact that his brother starts looking at him -and touching him!- in ways he shouldn't. First half of the story is set in Hell and there's DW/OFC. Eventually DW/SW -when DW's alive and kicking- and Evil!SW towards the end.  
Sorry! I know I suck at summaries! If you want, you can suggest a better one as the story progresses!  
**A/N:** My muse's been pretty creative and this is going to be a really 'really' long story -meaning lots and lots of chapters.  
**Rated:** NC-17  
**Setting: **Season Four

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, Alistair, Ruby, Bobby Singer, Castiel, OFC, OMCs  
**Genres:** Angst, Torture, Horror, Hurt & Comfort, Romance  
**Warnings:** BDSM, Rape/Non-con, Dub-con, Threesome, Torture, Violence  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own them…just writing for fun!

**Chapter 9: Boys Just **_**Love**_** Playing With Their Toys**

She spent all day by herself and it wasn't that bad. Actually, it wasn't bad at all since she had the chance to truly relax and avoid the pain. She had no idea why she was being so lucky and felt terrified when she thought it might just be his way of messing with her head: what if he was giving her a break now, making her feel safe so that it was far worse when he resumed the torture? After thinking about it for hours on end, she decided there was no point in obsessing over it and tried not to think about it anymore.

As soon as Dean was done with his victim he went straight to his room. He couldn't wait to be with her and got there in no time. He stepped inside and greeted her with a brilliant smile before walking towards her and hugging her tightly. She wasn't pleased by any of it, she hated it –hated _him_, actually– but she'd learnt it was better to humor him so she hugged him back and he grinned, filled with satisfaction. He looked into her eyes and held her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles. He kept kissing her hand, his eyes never leaving hers, as he led her to the bed.

She then noticed the lust in his eyes and wanted to walk away from him, to put as much distance between him and her as possible, but she also knew it'd make him mad so she gave in and complied without protesting. He seemed extremely pleased with her behavior and said "Good. We'll have a great time together, princess. I promise" and then whispered in her ear "it'll be even better than last time."

"What? When you left me hanging in mid-air and hurt me so badly?" she retorted with tears in her eyes and immediately regretted her words. The idea was to not piss him off and there she was saying these things! How stupid could she be? She looked at him terrified expecting the worst to happen and was shocked by his answer.

"No, I meant when we were together in the chaise lounge...remember? You were completely wrapped around me...writhing in pleasure...it felt so good...I swear I'll make it even better this time."

His head was down and he appeared hurt and remorseful and she frowned in disbelief. She hadn't expected any of this; actually, she'd expected him to beat her up, cut her up or hurt her in some way...unless, of course, he was planning on doing that later. So, she swallowed the lump in her throat and followed him to the bed.

They both stood next to it, facing each other, and he brushed soft kisses on her lips while his hands glided down her back towards her waist. When he got to the hem of her shirt, he placed his hands to her sides and pulled it up saying "lift your arms, sweetheart". She obeyed and he removed her shirt carefully.

He looked at her with prying eyes and unclasped her bra with expert fingers. He kept staring at her and licked and bit his lower lip. He noticed her uneasiness as she covered her breasts with her arms and he smiled. "Hey, I've already seen all of you, baby...and I enjoy looking at you _so much_," he said in a low husky voice as he gently pushed her arms away and placed her hands on his chest. "Help me with my shirt now." She undid the buttons with shaking fingers and helped him shrug off his shirt.

They were both naked from the waist up and he pressed their chests together. She felt the warmth radiating off his body as he ghosted his fingers along her neck and left a trail of kisses all the way down to her collarbone. She felt her skin shiver and couldn't help remembering the mirrors, the chaise lounge, and how wonderful it'd felt having him inside of her. She remembered the rich velvet on her legs and his firm body pressed against her back and all that…_pleasure_. She immediately brushed off those ideas, reminding herself _who_ he was, but not before he knew what she was thinking. He smiled to himself and thought _"Oh, yeah, this is gonna be great!" _

He kissed her again and skillfully unfastened his belt and unzipped his pants as he took off his shoes and socks with his feet. He then let his pants and boxers drop to the floor and kicked them away, and, in a matter of seconds, he was stripped naked.

He lifted her in his arms and gently put her on the bed. She lay there, completely still. He looked at her and, after a few minutes, he lay on top of her and kissed her sweetly. He suckled at her lips and continued kissing all the way down to her neck and breasts. He lingered there for a while licking and sucking at her nipples while he cupped and kneaded that creamy perky flesh.

He felt her heavy breath and growing arousal and knew she belonged to him. She was lying still, fighting her own need to give in to him and kiss him back while her inner voice kept telling her it was _wrong, wrong, wrong_! He smiled to himself thinking again _"Oh, honey, you're fighting a losing battle...you're all mine already...even if you don't know it yourself yet." _

He continued kissing and licking her skin and moved south to her lower ribs and stomach. He circled her navel with his tongue and heard her sigh in pleasure. He then unzipped her pants, lifted her hips and pulled them down. Her panties came down with them and she was left naked and at his mercy. He looked at her hungrily and put his hands on her knees, then he proceeded to spread her legs and noticed that she was tense and trembling, and he immediately reassured her "Shh, relax, baby, you'll enjoy it...I promise."

She knew there was no point in fighting so she took deep breaths trying to calm down while he lay down and kissed the inside of her thighs. His kisses became more intense and he soon reached the sensitive spot between her legs. He kissed her folds and sucked them as he glided his tongue up and down her slit. She felt an electric jolt up her spine and cried out in pleasure. He went on kissing her as he worked his way up to her breasts with his hands and kneaded them. She then felt his tongue darting inside of her and her back arched off the bed in response. She threw her head back, moaning and breathing raggedly, her heart beating faster and faster.

Then, he rubbed his nose against her clit and sucked on it while he brought his right hand back down. He glided his fingers along her lips till they were wet with her juices and then inserted one finger. She bucked against him as he carefully inserted a second finger. _"Gosh, she's still so tight,"_ he thought. He scissored them and she cried out as he kept working his way inside of her till he found _the_ spot. He stimulated it as he continued licking and sucking her clit and then she couldn't hold it any longer. She cried out as waves of pleasure washed over her and felt the orgasm exploding inside of her. Her legs were spread wide open and she was writhing and twisting as beads of sweat rolled down her body.

He continued stimulating her again, and again, and again, until she was completely spent, and then he lay down on the bed beside her. He stroked her hair and noticed that she had a dreamy gaze and was almost limp. He smiled at her and bit his lower lip while he whispered in her ear "See, doll? I told you it'd be good. It was good, wasn't it?" She was still too far gone, and just looked back into his eyes, still out of breath and nodded.

She was barely recovering when she realized that she was still naked lying next to him, who was also naked, and that he hadn't had any…release. She felt his lecherous eyes on her and couldn't help panic from taking over. She stood up and took a few steps away from the bed and from _him_. He frowned slightly in response and patted the bed saying "C'mere, baby."

His latest ministrations had felt good, actually way more than good, but the memory of their _actual_ last time together was still fresh in her mind and she was filled with fear. He watched her and this time he commanded "Lie down!" but she remained in the same spot where she was standing, frozen, unable to move.

He wasn't going to allow any of that, of course, she belonged to him, and she suddenly felt an invisible force lifting her in the air and gently placing her on the bed. She found herself lying on her back, her arms high above her head. She tried to move but it was impossible. That invisible power wasn't hurting her at all, though; it was just keeping her in place. She then felt her legs being spread apart and her knees being pushed up till her butt was in the air. She looked around trying to figure out what he was up to while her heart pounded uncontrollably inside her ribcage.

He knelt between her legs and smiled. He had full access to her now and didn't wait a second to bury his face in her. He gave long lazy strokes with his tongue, all the way up from the sweet hole hidden between her cheeks, which he was parting with his hands, to the fleshy folds covering her clit. He licked, kissed and suckled everything before him.

She was overly sensitive from his previous _kiss_, and she realized she was on the verge of another orgasm. Yet, she managed to gain some control of herself and begged him to stop. He almost laughed at her and replied in a low seductive voice "Oh, c'mon, baby, don't say you don't want it…you are all wet and ready for me."

He immediately sank his face in her again and his ministrations became more intense. She was already shaking and tensing up when she felt his tongue making its way inside of her. She felt it twirling inside of her and pressing against her walls. It felt amazing and she couldn't hold the moan that escaped her mouth "Pleeeaaaasssse!" She'd intended to beg, not to moan, but she was feeling more and more pleasure and she was losing it…fast. At that point, she didn't even know if she actually wanted him to stop. It felt _too _good. Dean kept kissing, licking and sucking until it all became too intense and she came.

When the orgasm subsided and she started to gain some control of herself, she realized that the invisible force was still holding her in the same position. She was slowly recovering, still a little dizzy, but noticed that Dean had an object in his hand. She couldn't see it clearly from where she was lying but it looked like a ring with two long ends attached to it: one was longer and thicker than the other and had some sort of ball or plug on the tip.

He saw her frowning trying to figure out what the object was and he gave her a cocky smirk as he said "let's play some more" with a lustful look. Her breath began racing again and he added "don't worry, I'll share my toys with you…promise."

He then took the ring and slid his member through it. He adjusted it so that it rested right after the head, and then twirled it carefully until its shorter end was facing upwards and the longer one downwards.

She saw what he was doing and panicked. She tried to move but the force was keeping her still. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move, not even an inch.

He looked at her reddened folds and noticed how tender they were from his previous kisses. He slowly glided a finger through them and confirmed his thought: she was completely wet and loosened up for him. His finger was slick with her juices and he ran it carefully between her cheeks and over the sweet hole hidden there.

He saw her squirming and growing aroused despite herself and knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself back much longer. So, he placed himself on top of her and nudged the tip of his length against her entrance. She could swear she felt him vibrating but she wasn't sure, besides she was too busy trying to keep herself under control.

Next, he adjusted the ring so that the longer end found its way between her cheeks till it ghosted her pucker, and then he pushed it till the plug was inside her. She squirmed and worked her muscles trying to break free, to push it out of her body, but now that the plug was in place there was no way it'd come out unless he removed it…and he had no intention whatsoever of doing that!

As he slid his manhood inside her and began thrusting the plug was pushed farther in and the shorter end attached to the ring pressed against her clit, stimulating it. He gave long slow strokes at first taking in all the pleasure he'd longed for.

She immediately realized that she'd been right: he was vibrating. Apparently, it was due to the _toy_ he was using: she could feel the vibration in both her entrances and her clit, she could feel it _everywhere_. With each thrust, the sensations were intensified and she soon felt wave after wave of pleasure ripping through her non-stop. She soon started panting and gasping for air, trying to beg him to stop, but every time she opened her mouth, the only sounds that came out of it sounded much more like "_Aw! Ah!_"

He couldn't believe how good this was, she was writhing in pleasure under him, making those amazing noises and he could feel her muscles clenching around him. Her back was arched and her body had gone completely rigid and he knew for sure that she'd come…again. It only took him a few more thrusts and he was soon seeing starts as well.

He collapsed on top of her and stayed like that for several minutes. Then, he rolled over to one side and released his hold on her. She was still limp and boneless and didn't even move or make a sound. He was very pleased with himself, and proud, and whispered in her ear "See? Told ya I could make it _real good_." She was too exhausted to hear him, still completely oblivious of her surroundings, and simply lay there.

He looked at her once more, curled up around her protectively, and kissed her forehead. They stayed there, naked, resting in a warm embrace for hours and, for the first time since he'd been sent to Hell, and perhaps for the first time in his life, he felt whole...and happy.

TBC

So, what do you think? Enjoying my fic? Please review! Tks!

Soon…

**Chapter 10: Her Deal**

**Summary:** Dean was shocked when he realized what had happened to her. The poor girl had made a deal without even knowing it. She was in the pit and she didn't deserve to be there. She'd traded her life for someone else's…and it hit a bit _too_ close to home.

**Characters:** Demon!Dean, Alistair, OFC, OCs


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bound Together **_

**Summary:** Dean was Alistair's most beloved student for a reason. Fic on what Dean did in Hell and the consequences he has to deal with after he's pulled out...and the fact that his brother starts looking at him -and touching him!- in ways he shouldn't. First half of the story is set in Hell and there's DW/OFC. Eventually DW/SW -when DW's alive and kicking- and Evil!SW towards the end.  
Sorry! I know I suck at summaries! If you want, you can suggest a better one as the story progresses!  
**A/N:** My muse's been pretty creative and this is going to be a really 'really' long story -meaning lots and lots of chapters.  
**Rated:** NC-17  
**Setting: **Season Four

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, Alistair, Ruby, Bobby Singer, Castiel, OFC, OMCs  
**Genres:** Angst, Torture, Horror, Hurt & Comfort, Romance  
**Warnings:** BDSM, Rape/Non-con, Dub-con, Threesome, Torture, Language, Violence  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own them…just writing for fun!

**Chapter 10: Her Deal**

Alistair noticed how happy Dean had been lately and felt pleased with the way things were going. All the pieces were falling into place, just like he'd imagined, and he'd be breaking two for the price of one. Dean still needed to work on one last thing, though.

"Hello, kiddo. How's it going?"

"Just fine," he replied hesitantly.

"What about that little toy of yours? Having a good time with her?"

"Sure I am!"

"Glad to hear that. By the way, good job breaking her. Dash failed miserably, good to know you didn't," Alistair said patting him on the back "Now, how about her progress? Has she put any souls on the rack yet?"

That was the question Dean had feared all along. He knew he was in trouble and that there was no point in lying to Alistair. Actually, he was pretty sure his master knew exactly what was going on.

"Erm...not yet...still working on it," he replied hesitantly.

"Ok, but don't take too long. Remember, now that she's off the rack, she has to put souls on it. Help her out if she needs a little nudge, make her assist you, help her get used to the trade…but make sure she starts doing _her_ job."

"Sure, I'll do that. Thanks for the advice."

Dean couldn't believe how close it'd been. Alistair had obviously turned a blind eye and he didn't know why. Not that it was particularly relevant at the moment. They'd miraculously gotten away with it so he decided it was time she took up a knife and started slashing.

When he was done torturing the poor bastard on the rack, he headed immediately to his room. He took long strides and travelled through the dark tunnel leading outside the torture chambers. He could hear souls screaming and begging for mercy and he just wanted to shut it all out so he quickened his pace.

He got to his room in no time and stepped inside, locking the door behind him. He found her sitting on the bed as usual, and approached her immediately. She stood up in response as if waiting for instructions. He walked towards the bed, sat down, and then looked up at her as he spoke "C'mere, baby, sit down."

She complied and sat next to him but then he looked at her in the eye and added "No, c'mere, sit on my lap." She did as she was told and he wrapped his arms around her before adding "Hug me back...please," with pleading eyes. She couldn't believe her own ears but she thought it best to obey and threw her arms around his neck and shoulders. He held her close to him and smelled her sweet fragrance while he rested his head on her shoulder and brushed soft kisses on her neck.

She was completely shocked by the events. It was as if he needed reassurance and help. He seemed so vulnerable and sad that for a second she wanted to comfort him and absently began stroking the back of his head. However, she immediately reminded herself of _who_ he was and _what_ he'd done to her, and quickly stopped her caresses. And yet, he didn't seem angry or disturbed by that action, he simply looked up at her and said "Thank you" with a small smile and sad eyes.

He then lay down on the bed and gently asked her to join him. She obeyed and he pressed his chest against her back, wrapped his arms around her and softly kissed her cheek. Then he rested his own cheek on hers and whispered in her ear "say you're mine, baby." Except that this time he didn't sound demanding or controlling, it was right the opposite, he sounded as if he needed reassurance.

She was totally confused and had no clue why he was acting this way but guessed it was safer to play along so she responded "I'm yours" just like he expected, and to add to her surprise, she heard him sigh in relief.

He noticed her confusion and realized her defenses were down –well maybe not exactly down but at least the walls didn't seem as high as usual– so he focused on her mind and started digging. He needed to know why she'd been sent to hell and was determined to find out then and there.

He dug deep inside her head and concentrated on the images that started flashing one by one before his eyes. First, he saw her driving a grey car and judging from the muddy and slippery road it'd been raining heavily. She was focused on the road, looking pretty tired and stressed out. The next thing he saw were the traffic lights turning red. She stopped, the lights turned green again, and she stepped on the gas, but suddenly a boy riding a bike came out of nowhere and somehow ended up right in front of her car. She instinctively braked and the car stopped violently.

Little by little, the images started coming to him more clearly. At first, they'd been like snapshots but now they were more fluid, more _movie-like_. He saw the fear in her eyes and her whole body going stiff as she buried her feet on the brakes as fast and hard as she could.

However, it wasn't fast enough…and the boy ended up on the hood. There was a loud thump and the noise of glass being shattered to a million pieces. She instinctively covered her head with her arms and once the noise died down, she removed her hands from her face and looked up front.

The second she came back to her senses, she felt panic kicking in. And yet, she didn't let it take the best of her. She forced herself out of the car and confirmed her worst fears: the boy had smashed his head against the windshield. Her hands were still trembling but she knew she had to get help and somehow managed to call 911. She talked to the operator and explained what had happened and where she was while she stared at the kid's blood covering the hood while the same three words resonated inside her head: _"Oh, God, no!"_

The ambulance arrived within minutes and the kid was taken to the hospital. She was still in shock but managed to get back in her car and follow the ambulance. She wasn't even thinking what she was doing, it was as if she was on some sort of _automatic pilot_ and all she was aware of was the prayer escaping her lips begging for the boy to make it.

The kid was badly injured and although the paramedics did their best, they couldn't save him and he was dead on arrival. She saw the ambulance park outside the ER and stopped right behind it. And then, when she saw the look on the paramedics' faces, she realized what had happened and felt her heart sink.

She felt incredibly guilty even though the police officer who'd witnessed the accident had repeatedly told her it wasn't her fault. In fact, the kid was to blame for riding his bike through heavy traffic and ignoring the stop lights.

It all sounded perfectly reasonable and yet, she couldn't help feeling responsible for the kid's death. And then, everything got a lot worse when his parents showed up. His father was in a state of shock and his mother was crying hysterically, and when she found out that she was the one who'd hit her boy, she pointed her finger at her and repeatedly shouted "you killed my Mikey! You killed my baby!"

That was when she couldn't take it anymore and ran towards the alley next to the hospital. She cried bitterly feeling terribly guilty and wishing she could trade places with the kid. She was in such grief that she didn't notice the attractive woman in the black dress leaning against the wall. There was something off about her. Something about her eyes. She could almost swear they were…red.

The woman walked up towards her and asked what was wrong. At that point, she was a wreck, and spilled it all out. The woman seemed very understanding and patiently listened to her, and then she asked "so, you'd trade places with him _right now_ if you could?"

"Of course I would. I'd do anything!"

"Ok, honey…granted!" the woman said laughing wickedly and unable to believe her own luck.

Suddenly, her eyes turned a vivid red and a smell of sulfur permeated the air. The demon approached her and kissed her lips before she had the chance to realize what she was about to do and stopped her.

She felt dry lips pressing against hers and was immediately shocked and disgusted. She pushed back in response, but had no idea what was going on or where she was anymore: she was no longer in the alley or the hospital, she was in a dark terrifying place instead, where people were screaming in fear and agony.

Dean was shocked when he realized what had happened to her. The poor girl had made a deal without even knowing it. She was in the pit and she didn't even deserve to be there. She'd traded her life for someone else's...and it hit a bit _too_ close to home.

He felt disgusted with himself when he thought of all the terrible things he'd done to her. She was an innocent soul and he'd tortured her endlessly. Then he realized that perhaps that was the reason why he hadn't been able to sense her sins. She wasn't downstairs for being sinful, she was there because of her deal. He held her even tighter and felt a tear running down his face. She looked at him with confused and concerned eyes and he stroked her face. "Geez, you're so perfect, I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise...I'll always protect you" and he meant it.

TBC

Please review! Tks! :-)

Soon…

**Chapter 11: His Offer**

Alistair kept asking Dean about his _pretty little toy_ and whether she'd started putting souls on the rack, and Dean knew he had to make her do it real soon…there was no more time left for games. Thus, when he was done with his _daily duties_ and returned to his room to meet her, he knew he'd have to do anything to make her torture.

**Characters: **Demon!Dean, OFC

**Warnings:** explicit sex, violence


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bound Together**_

**Summary:** Dean was Alistair's most beloved student for a reason. Fic on what Dean did in Hell and the consequences he has to deal with after he's pulled out...and the fact that his brother starts looking at him -and touching him!- in ways he shouldn't. First half of the story is set in Hell and there's DW/OFC. Eventually DW/SW -when DW's alive and kicking- and Evil!SW towards the end.  
Sorry! I know I suck at summaries! If you want, you can suggest a better one as the story progresses!  
**A/N:** My muse's been pretty creative and this is going to be a really 'really' long story -meaning lots and lots of chapters.  
**Rated:** NC-17  
**Setting: **Season Four

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, Alistair, Ruby, Bobby Singer, Castiel, OFC, OMCs  
**Genres:** Angst, Torture, Horror, Hurt & Comfort, Romance  
**Warnings:** BDSM, Rape/Non-con, Dub-con, Threesome, Torture, Language, Violence  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own them…just writing for fun!

**Chapter 11: His Offer**

Alistair kept asking Dean about his _pretty little toy _and whether she'd started putting souls on the rack, and Dean knew he had to make her do it real soon...there was no more time left for games. Thus, when he was done with his _daily duties_ and returned to his room to meet her, he knew he'd have to do anything to make her torture.

As usual, she was waiting for him sitting on the bed. She'd become more compliant during the last few weeks, especially since he'd stopped hurting her. He wouldn't let anyone know but it was _him_ who was actually enjoying this new arrangement the most. He was completely mesmerized by her and wanted her more and more every day.

He closed the doors behind him and looked at her for a long while. She sensed him almost immediately –that was something she'd somehow learnt to do, she could sense his presence now– and didn't flinch. She used to flinch or look frightened whenever she saw him, but lately that had stopped and now she just looked at him acknowledging his presence.

He approached her slowly and nervously thinking how he was going to make her put souls on the rack. Ever since he'd learnt about her deal, he'd tenderly made love to her. Fine, he'd never asked for permission, he'd always taken what he'd wanted. She was _his_ after all, to love or to hurt, but he'd been gentle and he wasn't planning on hurting her anymore. On the contrary, he wanted to protect her from all the demons and horrors in hell and have her by his side forever...and this time it wasn't any different.

Not that she was particularly thrilled about her situation, that was pretty obvious, but she always obeyed and gave in to him, she _always_ followed his lead, and he was ok with that, at least for the time being.

He greeted her with a brilliant smile and she walked towards him. They both took their clothes off and lay down on the bed, kissing and stroking each other's bodies. He kissed her and touched her full of passion almost finding comfort in their deep embrace.

Soon, he was on top of her, inside her, his arms wrapped around her body, and his forehead resting on hers as he kissed her gently enjoying the pleasure he was getting from her. His eyes were wide open, almost black with lust and arousal, and so were hers.

He then stood completely still, locked his gaze with hers and said almost out of breath "say you'll put souls on the rack". She looked at him horrified and hesitantly asked "what?" He repeated his words "You're off the rack, you agreed to it...now you have to put souls on it...and torture them." She tensed up and felt a tear rolling down her face as she answered "I can't...you know I can't."

He knew what that meant: if she didn't start torturing, he'd have to put her back on the rack and torture her instead...and he knew very well that now he wouldn't be able to do it. He felt torn apart and knew that he had to make her pick up the blade no matter what so he dug his fingers on her hips and thrust inside her violently.

He saw the expression on her face changing from pleasure to pain and confusion. She put her hands on his chest trying to push him away, but that only made him angrier and his thrusts became more aggressive. He saw her pain and felt her body twisting and squirming under him while she begged him to stop.

He was hurting her and he knew it...and it was killing him. "Come on, baby, take my offer...you know I can make it really good for you...give you lots of pleasure...or lots of pain...it's up to _you_." He was almost broken and his eyes were watery and on the verge of tears, but he knew that he couldn't stop, she had to agree to his terms or they'd both be in serious trouble. So, he continued thrusting deep and hard showing no regard for her till she couldn't stand it any longer and said "Fine, I'll do it! Now, please...stop it!" She was crying and shaking when he let his body rest on hers and buried his head next to hers on the pillow, not out of exhaustion, but to hide his own tears from her.

He stayed still on top of her until he regained control of himself. Then, he rolled over carefully until he was resting beside her. She closed her eyes tightly and turned her head away. He knew he'd hurt her and he hated it, he hated himself for doing that to her, but he also knew that it was the only way to keep her safe. So, he slowly shifted his body till he was lying on his side and stroked her immediately noticing that she was trembling...again.

He felt his heart breaking, she was afraid of him again, after all the time it'd taken her to start showing some signs of trust in him. He hugged her and spoke softly to her "I'm sorry, baby...please...don't be afraid of me...please."

That said, she turned her head away and kept her eyes closed. Clearly, she wasn't willing to face him right now, but he wasn't going to allow it. He couldn't. He had to do something before things got even worse.

So, he tilted his head and quickly saw the tears flowing from her closed eyes. He placed his hand on her chin and made her face him. She opened her eyes in response and asked "What else do you want from me? You _own_ me…_you_ made that clear long ago….you always do whatever you want to me…besides I said I would...now...please...just leave me alone!"

She was sobbing and could barely speak, and he felt his heart sinking. _"Oh, no, what have I done?"_ he thought as he wiped her tears away with his thumb and brushed soft kisses on her cheeks while he promised "I'll never hurt you again...no matter what...I'll never ever do it again...I promise."

TBC

So, what do you think so far? Please review!

Coming soon…

**Chapter 12:**** Deceived**

**Summary: **She realized her mistake when she noticed the stone slab in the middle of the hall and the three demons hiding in the dark slowly approaching her with lustful eyes and frightening smirks. They started circling her and suddenly it hit her: it'd all been a trap. There was no boy calling her name. Someone had made it all up.

**Characters:** Demon!Dean, OFC, demons

**Warnings:** rape, violence, language. This chapter is particularly dark so you may skip it if it's too much for you -you could read the first few paragraphs so that you can follow the fic.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bound Together**_

**Summary:** Dean was Alistair's most beloved student for a reason. Fic on what Dean did in Hell and the consequences he has to deal with after he's pulled out...and the fact that his brother starts looking at him -and touching him!- in ways he shouldn't. First half of the story is set in Hell and there's DW/OFC. Eventually DW/SW -when DW's alive and kicking- and Evil!SW towards the end.  
Sorry! I know I suck at summaries! If you want, you can suggest a better one as the story progresses!  
**A/N:** My muse's been pretty creative and this is going to be a really 'really' long story -meaning lots and lots of chapters.  
**Rated:** NC-17  
**Setting: **Season Four

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, Alistair, Ruby, Bobby Singer, Castiel, OFC, OMCs  
**Genres:** Angst, Torture, Horror, Hurt & Comfort, Romance  
**Warnings:** BDSM, Rape/Non-con, Dub-con, Threesome, Torture, Language, Violence  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own them…just writing for fun!

**Chapter 12: Deceived**

Ever since he'd hurt her, she'd been cold, distant, she even looked absent-minded. He didn't blame her at all, but didn't know how to make things right either. He hadn't touched her since then although he could have easily claimed what was his, but not anymore, he didn't want to force her; he wanted her to want him. That was new for him. All the times he'd been with her, she'd been compliant, she'd obeyed him, but now he didn't want _just_ that, he wanted her to want him back.

Little by little, they'd fallen into a routine: he'd leave early in the mornings and she'd stay in his room –_their_ room as he liked to call it now– waiting for him till he was done with his day's work. She didn't speak to him unless he talked to her first and, even then, her answers were monosyllabic.

He didn't want to make matters worse so he hadn't mentioned his offer –or the fact that she'd taken it– any longer. He knew he'd have to make her join him and start to torture but it didn't have to be right then...maybe he could wait a little bit till she felt better.

He was about to leave their room and head for his daily duties. It wasn't where he wanted to be, he'd much rather spend all of his time with her, but he was somewhat frustrated and at least he could take it all out on his victim.

She was in bed, lying still with her eyes closed, and he sat next to her. He looked at her for a long while wanting to caress her soft hair, wanting to hold her tight in his arms and never let go, but he didn't because he knew it'd make things worse.

Instead, he leaned close to her face and whispered softly "I gotta go now...I won't be long...just don't leave our room, okay, princess?"

"Okay" she answered without making eye-contact.

He walked towards the door, looked back at her and left. He was feeling miserable and awfully sad, and couldn't think straight...and that's when he made a big mistake: he forgot to lock the doors behind him.

She was lying on the bed absently looking at the drape hanging from the bed post when she heard something that shook her: a little boy crying. She stood up, threw her clothes on quickly, and looked around, but saw nothing. She tried to figure out where the sobs were coming from and realized they were coming from behind the closed doors.

They were always locked and she knew it wouldn't be easy to break them open –if not impossible– but when she placed her hand on the knob, she discovered it was unlocked. She peered out of the room and saw nothing but the deepest darkness. She tried to adjust her eyes to the blackness in front of her and then she saw him: a little boy sobbing and looking right back at her. What shocked her the most, however, was the identity of the boy: it was Mikey.

She felt her heart sink and stepped out of the room without thinking it twice. She tried to reach Mikey but he ran away so she started chasing him and followed him inside a large hall. She looked around but didn't see him anymore and wondered where he'd gone.

She realized her mistake when she noticed the stone slab in the middle of the hall and the three demons hiding in the dark slowly approaching her with lustful eyes and frightening smirks. They started circling her and suddenly it hit her: it'd all been a trap. There was no boy calling her name. Someone had made it all up.

In a matter of seconds, the demons surrounded her, ripped her clothes off and subdued her. Two of them forced her down to her knees. One stood behind her and kept her arms pushed back behind her towards him while another stood in front of her and grabbed the back of her head as he slipped his wide, long shaft in her mouth.

She made a choking sound at the intrusion. The demon groaned at the wet heat enveloping him, and unable to hold out, he thrust forward, forcing his member to the back of her throat. She started to gag as she was overwhelmed by his length, tears flowing down her cheeks as he continued to thrust back and forth relentlessly. As he felt her try to withdraw from him, he fisted her hair hard and kept her head in place enjoying the heat of her mouth as well as her fear and disgust. He went on thrusting powerfully till he arched his back as his orgasm flowed through him shooting his salty load down her throat. He stood still for a while buried inside her mouth and then as he pulled out, his hand slipped away from her head.

She choked on his seed forced down on her and turned to the side as she spit it all out. She wheezed as she tried to regain her breath but didn't have long to recover and she felt him grab her face forcefully. He backhanded her strongly causing her to tumble to the ground. He then loomed over her and placed her on the slab on top of the other demon, who was already lying there on his back.

She felt a hand around her throat strangling her hard enough to cut off some air, but not enough to make her pass out –though she wished it did since it'd be so much better than facing the hell she saw coming. And yet, when the grip loosened, she welcomed the gush of fresh air.

She knew there was no way she could escape, she was completely overpowered and guessed they'd hurt her less if she cooperated –that seemed to have worked with her torturer– but she couldn't help herself and placed her hands on the demon's chest trying to push him away.

Of course, in response to her attempts the other demon, who was now kneeling behind her, strengthened his hold on her and pushed her down fully onto the waiting erection of the demon under her causing her to scream in pain at the sudden intrusion.

The demon closed his eyes at the feeling and, when he opened them, he looked at her with black eyes and slapped her as he commanded "Ride me, bitch!" He began to move her up and down, gripping her hips hard. At the same time, she felt herself being pushed forward till her breasts were nearly touching his chest and then she felt something from behind nudging its way inside. The demon behind her groaned as he slowly pushed his member inside her core alongside the other demon's. "So tight!" he growled; the sensation of her tightness and his length alongside the other demon's causing both of them to groan almost in ecstasy.

She tried to fight back but it was useless as the demons held her strongly in place. She could only sob at the double penetration and her insides felt like she was being ripped apart. The two demons started to move in unison, their animalistic grunts filling the hall. Through the haze of pain, she felt them come practically together, their combined seed planted inside her abused body. Sated for the moment, they pulled out leaving her sobbing, curled up on her side on the slab. She closed her eyes, hoping to escape into her mind, trying to block out their voices and their touch.

The third demon, who hadn't taken part yet, approached them and looking at the soft line of her back suggested "How about that sweet ass?" The other two demons shrugged and one replied "You haven't touched her yet...so I guess it's only fair if you go first!"

The third demon smiled wickedly as he climbed onto the slab. He turned her on her back and since she seemed barely aware of what was going on, he slapped her face forcefully. "Eyes open, whore!" Her eyes fluttered open almost instantly. He ignored the tears and pleading eyes and circled her hole with a finger casually stating "Got a sweet tight hole here!" When she realized what he was doing, her eyes widened and she shook her head frantically "Please...don't!" She tried to squirm away, remembering how much it'd hurt last time with her torturer, but the demons held her down in place and laughed perversely as they saw her useless struggle.

The third one pushed one large finger slightly in and she tensed at the feeling. "What? You don't like it?" he said in a mocking tone. "Too bad!" He pushed farther in till his whole finger was inside her and she arched her back and groaned in pain. "Oh, honey. If you think this hurts...just wait." He said as he stroked his erection and lined it up at the pucker. He gave her no time to adjust as he pushed in with one thrust.

Her body arched in pain, her scream probably traveled throughout Hell. She felt her flesh tear under the assault, the feeling of blood leaking down her thighs. Her vision blurred and she almost lost consciousness. The demon kept thrusting relentlessly. The tightness of her hole was so invigorating, he came in no time. He pulled out, not caring about the mix of blood and cum on his spent length, and he just leaned back and sighed, all content.

"Wow! That was good!" he said as he stood up. They all ignored the semi-conscious girl for a while as they followed the first demon's lead. They talked for a few minutes planning their next move when they heard the girl groan fully awaken.

She felt herself being moved until her head practically hung over the edge of the slab. Again, she was on top of one of the demons while another one was kneeling behind her grabbing her arms while the remaining one was standing in front of her face. "Open up, slut." The one standing said as he grabbed her face and shoved his leaking, erect member in her already sore, torn mouth. She whimpered struggling to breathe as he immediately hit the back of her throat.

Suddenly from below, the other one shoved his manhood into her hole. The two demons thrust away growling and panting. Tears poured from her eyes as her vision blurred, she knew she was going to lose consciousness any second. What she actually hoped for was to go to sleep and never wake up…ever. She felt their seed jettisoning to the back of her throat and into her womb. When they exited her, she thought it was finally over and felt grateful for it. She was proved wrong soon enough, though.

TBC

Soon…

**Chapter 13: Endless Agony**

**Summary: **She felt like dying. She actually wished for it heart and soul. Anything her torturer had done to her in the past had been in the ride in the park compared to this. The pain she was now in was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. It was so intense that she was almost seizing out of control.

**Character:** OFC, demons

**Warnings: **gang rape, violence, language. This is a very dark chapter. If it's too much for you, you may skip it and go straight to chapter 14.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bound Together**_

**Summary:** Dean was Alistair's most beloved student for a reason. Fic on what Dean did in Hell and the consequences he has to deal with after he's pulled out...and the fact that his brother starts looking at him -and touching him!- in ways he shouldn't. First half of the story is set in Hell and there's DW/OFC. Eventually DW/SW -when DW's alive and kicking- and Evil!SW towards the end.  
Sorry! I know I suck at summaries! If you want, you can suggest a better one as the story progresses!  
**A/N:** My muse's been pretty creative and this is going to be a really 'really' long story -meaning lots and lots of chapters.  
**Rated:** NC-17  
**Setting: **Season Four

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, Alistair, Ruby, Bobby Singer, Castiel, OFC, OMCs  
**Genres:** Angst, Torture, Horror, Hurt & Comfort, Romance  
**Warnings:** BDSM, Rape/Non-con, Dub-con, Threesome, Torture, Language, Violence  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own them…just writing for fun!

**Chapter 13: Endless Agony**

The demons did not let her rest, she felt fingers in her sore core and then the same fingers circling her butt hole. She tried feebly to scoot away from them, but she was too weakened and there were three pairs of very strong arms holding her in place. The demon kneeling behind her had her arms pushed back towards him so that her back was painfully arched and she was at a 45 degree angle. The one under her was gripping her hips and pulling her up and down, pumping inside her and every time she tried to lift her weight with her knees to get away, he pushed her back down onto him.

Then, the demon kneeling behind her shoved his erection inside her puckered hole. She screamed at the intrusion as she felt her insides stretching with every shove. And the one standing, who was fisting her hair, plunged his length inside her mouth as she screamed. She was at their mercy, unable to move or escape.

They started rocking back and forth rhythmically so that every time the one standing thrust in her mouth she was pushed back into the demon behind her and he was deeper inside her. And then, when the one behind her thrust in her sore body, she was pushed forward, her mouth deeply enveloping the other one's shaft. She felt she was being impaled while the one under her kept pumping up inside her. The three of them steadily increased the speed of their brutal thrusts, and she felt as if she were being torn to pieces.

The demons toyed with her as they filled her. The one she was straddling played with her nipples and stroked her mound with sharp nails leaving thin slices on her bruised skin while the other two held her in place: their hands fisting her hair and gripping her arms and hips.

The demon standing came first and let go of her mouth with a satisfied grin on his face. He was satiated for the moment, and seeing his two partners were far from being satisfied, he decided to have a break and enjoy the show.

He was slowly making his way towards the armchair when he noticed two more demons standing by the door watching the scene with increasing interest and licking their lips. One of them then asked, "hey, mind if we join the party?" He laughed wickedly and replied "fine with me…and I guess the guys won't mind at all!"

The two demons grinned and approached the slab clearly aroused by what they were about to do. The demons abusing the girl acknowledged their presence and didn't seem to be particularly happy at first, but as soon as they saw their lecherous eyes they understood what they were up to and nodded in agreement.

The demon kneeling behind her adjusted his position so that he was lying flat on his back making sure his length stayed buried in her all the time but also making room for the two new participants. Then, the newcomers climbed onto the slab and positioned themselves, one kneeling in front of her and the other behind her. They both lowered their bodies until they were both sitting on top of their fellow demons below them, ensuring that their lengths were aligned at her two spots. They saw the other demons pulling in and out of her and felt the lust building to whole new levels.

They took long hungry looks at her and raked her sides with their sharp nails leaving more thin red lines on her creamy skin, and locked gazes smiling perversely. They then pressed their bodies against hers aiming their shafts at her abused holes and with a steady motion slid in at the same time.

They felt her tight muscles unable to stretch any further to adjust to their lengths, and they both thrust harder and harder tearing the flesh. The blood oozing from the wounds acted as lube and quickly allowed them to go all the way in. They bit and licked her neck and shoulders and groaned in pleasure feeling their members pulsating against her abused walls alongside the other two demons' lengths.

She felt like dying. She actually wished for it heart and soul. Anything her torturer had done to her in the past had been a ride in the park compared to this. The pain she was now in was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. It was so intense that she was almost seizing out of control. She could feel their thick members –the four of them– literally tearing her apart while eight big hands grabbed, scratched and bruised the rest of her.

She wanted to scream, to yell at them, but one of the monsters was covering her mouth with his hand, which made speaking impossible and breathing extremely difficult. Her eyes were glassy and red, and her nostrils were flaring, and she felt grateful when the demon behind her let go of her mouth. She opened it wide gasping for air, but before she had the chance to do it, the demon who was sitting in the armchair jumped onto the slab and, in under a second, grabbed her chin and turned her head to one side so that she was facing him and immediately shoved his member inside her mouth. She tried to pull away but he fisted her hair and kept her in place while he thrust forcefully in.

The two demons lying on the slab kept a firm grip on her hips and thighs while they pumped up in unison. The one behind her pressed his chest against her back wrapping his arms around her thrusting into her in synch with the remaining demon on the slab, who was licking and sucking all the skin he had access to.

She saw their faces contorting with pleasure as their orgasms hit them and she tried to set one of her arms free to push them away. She squirmed and struggled as much and for as long as she could, but it was hopeless. She was clearly outnumbered and they were much stronger.

They continued abusing her, every inch of her, and when the demon ravishing her mouth was finally sated, he pulled out and walked away. As exhausted and broken as she was, she squirmed and somehow managed to protest "No...no...let me go...NOOO!" She sobbed and screamed in agony as the other four continued to rape and sodomize her.

She noticed that they were slowing the pace of their movements little by little and thought it might be over soon. After all, they'd been raping her for hours and they were probably worn out, and she couldn't help being hopeful. She was completely wrong, though.

The demon in front of her lay back till his body was resting on the one lying on the slab. Then, the demon behind her pushed her forwards till her body was lying fully on top of the ones in front of her, who were now holding her wrists and plundering her mouth and neck. The demons behind her, now on top, leaned down on her and kept thrusting, all the while fisting her hair and keeping her head in place for their comrades.

She felt their arms and hands everywhere and it was worse than before: she was trapped between them, there was no way she could move and that left them free to roam her body as they pleased. She squirmed and struggled, but that was getting her nowhere. She felt their weigh on top of her and could barely breathe, and her frantic desperate movements made it even worse. On such realization, she stood still, broken, and closed her eyes as tears rolled down her face feeling as if she was being crushed, helplessly waiting for it to be over.

TBC

Please review!

Soon…

**Chapter 14:**** Rescued**

**Summary: **As soon as he got to their room, he realized that something was seriously wrong: the doors were wide open. He rushed in and looked for her but she was nowhere to be found. He ran out of the room and started searching for her in frenzy.

**Character:** Demon!Dean, OFC, demons

**Warnings: **rape, violence, language


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bound Together**_

**Summary:** Dean was Alistair's most beloved student for a reason. Fic on what Dean did in Hell and the consequences he has to deal with after he's pulled out...and the fact that his brother starts looking at him -and touching him!- in ways he shouldn't. First half of the story is set in Hell and there's DW/OFC. Eventually DW/SW -when DW's alive and kicking- and Evil!SW towards the end.  
Sorry! I know I suck at summaries! If you want, you can suggest a better one as the story progresses!  
**A/N:** My muse's been pretty creative and this is going to be a really 'really' long story -meaning lots and lots of chapters.  
**Rated:** NC-17  
**Setting: **Season Four

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, Alistair, Ruby, Bobby Singer, Castiel, OFC, OMCs  
**Genres:** Angst, Torture, Horror, Hurt & Comfort, Romance  
**Warnings:** BDSM, Rape/Non-con, Dub-con, Threesome, Torture, Language, Violence  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own them…just writing for fun!

**Chapter 14: Rescued**

When Dean was done with his session, he headed straight to his room. He missed her and wanted to spend as much time as possible with her, even if things weren't particularly ok between them. He hoped that, in time, she'd learn to trust him again and everything would be better.

As soon as he got to their room, he realized that something was seriously wrong: the doors were wide open. He rushed in and looked for her but she was nowhere to be found. He ran out of the room and started searching for her in frenzy.

Demons bowed in reverence and cleared the way when they saw him. His eyes were glowing with green fire and the look on his face was terrifying. He looked everywhere but failed to see her. Then, one demon approached him hesitantly and said "My lord, I believe what you're looking for is over there" and pointed towards two massive metal doors leading to a large hall.

He flipped his hand and the doors opened immediately and then, he saw her. She was being held on top of two demons, her legs stretched out, while a third was in front of her, a fourth one behind her, and a fifth was doing her mouth.

Dean couldn't believe his eyes. Those five bastards were fucking her –_his_ girl– _real hard_. He saw them thrusting inside her in synch, tearing her apart, while she helplessly tried to push them away, and then he heard her scream. She begged them to stop but they wouldn't leave her alone. The one standing in front of her seemed to be spent and rested in an armchair while the other four went on raping and sodomizing his girl, who was visibly too broken to go on fighting.

Wrath built inside him and bright green fire filled the room. The demons immediately acknowledged his presence and realized he was seriously pissed although they didn't know why. They let go of her almost instantly and bowed in reverence to him.

She was left on the slab, sobbing, blood and cum trickling down her thighs, lips and chin. She stood up and tried to walk away but she was too hurt and weakened, and couldn't help falling down to the floor. She needed to get away from those monsters and, as she clearly couldn't walk, she tried crawling away. Dean saw what they'd done to her and the state she was in and it fueled his already increasing rage.

One of the demons noticed Dean's eyes fixed on the girl and he addressed him immediately "Oh, I'm sorry, my lord...please, you go first...we can go later." As he offered her to him, he grabbed the girl from her hair and dragged her across the hall leaving her at Dean's feet. Next, he took a few steps back and bowed in reverence again.

Dean looked at his girl lying down there at his feet, sobbing, covered in _their_ filth, blood, scratches, bruises beginning to show all over her pearly skin, and he lost it. He looked at them and without uttering a word the green fire that embedded the walls engulfed the five demons and charred them to cinders.

Then, he knelt down and gently covered her naked body with his shirt before proceeding to lift her up in his arms and carry her back to their room. She buried her face in his shoulder, eyes filled with hurt and humiliation, and cried bitterly.

Once in their room, Dean carefully placed her on the bed and locked the doors. She tried to get up but the moment she did, she felt a sharp pain between her legs and collapsed. He heard her fall and rushed towards her to find her curled up on the floor holding her stomach. He started lifting her slowly and gently, and saw the blood profusely running down her thighs. "Oh, I'm so sorry, baby...but don't worry, I'll make it better." He flipped his hand and all the pain and wounds instantly disappeared.

She sighed in relief, but she was still crying and covered in blood and their filth, and she felt so disgusted that she couldn't help throwing up when she looked down at herself. He saw her bending, holding her stomach and hair while she puked, and froze when he saw the contents of her stomach on the floor: it was a whitish and reddish fluid, clearly blood and their seed. He felt furious and wished he hadn't killed those bastards so fast. He wished he'd locked them up somewhere and then taken his sweet time torturing them and making them pay for what they'd done to her.

She saw his building rage and trembled, she clearly didn't know what to expect from him, and was too scared and shocked to even say a word. He noticed and lifted her chin with his hand and wiped her tears away. "It's ok...you're safe now...let's get you cleaned up, alright, sweetheart?" She nodded and then he lifted her in his arms again and carried her to the bathroom.

She hadn't noticed the door at the far end of the bedroom which led to a spacious and luxurious bathroom. White marble covered the walls and floor and there was a tub big enough for at least three people on one side.

He put her down and turned on the tap, waited a few minutes till the water was warm and then removed the shirt she was wearing. She instinctively tried to cover her naked body and, noticing her uneasiness, he looked away before saying "Please, honey, step inside." She complied and felt the warm water on her skin. She took a few deep breaths and, for a moment, her heart stopped racing.

Her eyes were half-closed and she was almost dozing in the water, too exhausted and broken to do anything else, and didn't realize that Dean had taken off his own clothes and had stepped in the tub with her. He positioned himself behind her, his legs resting to each side of her body, and slowly began to wash the filth –_their filth_– off her body. She flinched and panicked when she felt his touch and turned her head around in response. "Sh...baby, it's me...I'm just gonna wash you up, ok?" he said looking into her eyes reassuringly. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she nodded.

He carefully washed her back and arms and then moved on to her front. He washed her stomach and started moving south but she immediately covered her breasts and pressed her legs together. He noticed her tension and gave her the soap so that she could clean herself up. She sobbed a little and curled up, burying her face in her knees almost rocking back and forth. He felt his heart breaking, he wanted to make it all go away but he knew it was impossible, so he wrapped himself around her and stroked her hair as he whispered in her ear "it's ok...you're safe now...I'll protect you...I swear." He comforted as much as he could and, after a several long minutes, she managed to calm down a little and finished washing up.

When she was done, he stood up and got out of the tub. He put on a robe quickly and walked back towards the tub. He held out a towel and asked her to stand up. She complied and he wrapped it around her. He rubbed his hands carefully over her body and then let the towel fall. She felt completely exposed but he quickly placed a robe on her shoulders and helped her put it on. The material felt soft and warm on her skin and she stopped shaking for a while.

Once she completely calmed down and her breath was back to normal, he led her back to their room. He had the feeling that she wanted to say something but didn't dare to so he decided to ask her "What is it, sweetheart?"

She stepped closer to him and untied the knot of her belt. She then shrugged her robe off and let it drop to the floor. She stood before him naked, completely exposed, looking into his eyes. She then threw her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes bringing her face close to his. She hesitantly pressed her lips on his and kissed him. At first, it was sweet, almost chaste, but soon she parted her lips and deepened the kiss. She plunged her tongue inside his mouth and licked the roof before proceeding to massage his tongue with hers while her hands caressed his short hair.

He was astonished. He couldn't believe this was _finally_ happening and started kissing her back. He wrapped her in his arms and indulged in their kiss till he felt something wet on his cheeks. He opened his eyes and saw that hers were squeezed shut and that tears were running down her face. He broke the kiss immediately and looked at her with worry. _"Oh, no, she doesn't want this,"_ he thought as he unhooked his arms and took a step away from her.

She tried to kiss him again but he kept his distance from her. In under a second, she felt terror filling her and she asked hesitantly "Am I...am I…still yours?" with pleading eyes. He was shocked and couldn't believe his ears. He was so astonished he couldn't get his mouth to form any words and then he saw her tears flowing freely.

"Please...I'm sorry...I'll do _anything_...just don't hand me over to them...please...I'll be good...do anything you want...I promise," she was crying hysterically on her knees, looking up to him with her arms wrapped around his legs.

He made her stand up and replied "Of course, you're mine, sweetheart...why wouldn't you? What makes you think I wouldn't want you anymore?"

She calmed down a little and then answered still sobbing "because...because of what happened...with those five demons...what they did to me...I thought you...wouldn't want me anymore."

She stopped talking when she saw the fire in his eyes. He was clearly furious and she was terrified. He hugged her tight in his arms and reassured her softly "please, don't be afraid of me...I'm not mad at you...what happened back there...it wasn't your fault, ok?"

"It kinda was...I was stupid enough to get outta here." She said bitterly with her head down.

He stroked her cheek and then said "No, it was _my_ fault...I forgot to lock the doors behind me...but...why did you go out, baby? I told ya not to."

She explained what had happened and he felt his wrath growing again. He knew someone had done that on purpose and he was going to find out who and make damn sure he paid for it. However, what mattered to him right then was making his girl feel better so he walked her to their bed, placed her on it, and then joined her, laying down next to her between soft silk sheets. He held her in his arms and whispered in her ear "Of course, you're mine, baby...I'll protect you...won't let anyone touch you ever again...I swear...you're safe...you're mine...forever." He noticed that she was beginning to relax and had closed her eyes allowing him to rock her in his arms.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to hide his anger but the second she allowed him to hold her, to comfort her, his desire for payback vanished and was replaced a warm feeling in his heart. He hated those demons, he wanted to shred them to pieces, but he also felt somewhat grateful as it seemed that their assault had brought him and his girl together. At that thought, he tightened the embrace and smiled.

TBC

Tks a lot for all the wonderful reviews…hope you keep doing it as I love them!

**Chapter 15: Branded**

**Summary: **Dean remembered Alistair's words when he heard about the attack _"Dean, Dean, Dean, if you don't wanna share your toy with the rest of the kids, then write your name on it!"_

**Characters: **Demon!Dean, OFC


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bound Together **_

**Summary:** Dean was Alistair's most beloved student for a reason. Fic on what Dean did in Hell and the consequences he has to deal with after he's pulled out...and the fact that his brother starts looking at him -and touching him!- in ways he shouldn't. First half of the story is set in Hell and there's DW/OFC. Eventually DW/SW -when DW's alive and kicking- and Evil!SW towards the end.  
Sorry! I know I suck at summaries! If you want, you can suggest a better one as the story progresses!  
**A/N:** My muse's been pretty creative and this is going to be a really 'really' long story -meaning lots and lots of chapters.  
**Rated:** NC-17  
**Setting: **Season Four

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, Alistair, Ruby, Bobby Singer, Castiel, OFC, OMCs  
**Genres:** Angst, Torture, Horror, Hurt & Comfort, Romance  
**Warnings:** BDSM, Rape/Non-con, Dub-con, Threesome, Torture, Language, Violence  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own them…just writing for fun!

**Chapter 15: Branded**

Dean's day was over and he went back straight to their room. He'd started doing that ever since she'd been attacked. He didn't want her to be alone more than necessary; besides, she'd begun to trust him. She didn't flinch or seemed scared around him anymore, and she was a lot more responsive to him as well. At least, something good seemed to have come out of her assault: she was slowly but definitely beginning to accept him.

He stepped inside and found her in front of the mirror brushing her hair. He watched her for several minutes and saw the brush running through her soft glossy waves and wished it was his fingers instead. So, he approached her and gently replaced the brush with his own hand. He locked gazes with her in the mirror and said "Hi, baby," hooking his free arm around her waist and drawing her close to him.

"Hey!" she simply replied smiling back at him.

He couldn't believe it. She was calm, smiling, and he could swear she was even enjoying his caresses. It all felt absolutely wonderful and he remembered Alistair's words when he heard about the attack _"Dean, Dean, Dean, if you don't wanna share your toy with the rest of the kids, then write your name on it!"_

He knew what Alistair had meant by that, and also that branding her was going to be painful. She seemed calm and relaxed at the moment and he realized this was the best time to do it as it'd hurt less. With this in mind, he slowly made her turn around until she was facing him, and then kissed her. She kissed him back and threw her arms around him. After a while, he parted the kiss and grinned, and slowly removed her arms.

He held her hands in his and sweetly kissed them, and then let them rest on his chest before hooking his arms around her. She looked into his eyes and smiled again. It all felt perfect, almost unreal, and he knew he'd have to do it fast…before he lost his nerve. So, he left a trail of kisses down her neck till he reached a small spot behind her ear. He licked and sucked on the skin there and heard a little moan escaping her lips in response. He noticed her breath growing heavier as his tongue indulged on the softness of her skin.

He kept his face buried in her neck: it felt warm and soft, and smelled even better. He felt the urge to throw her on the bed and take her, but that would have to wait. He had to make sure she was safe, truly safe. So, he slowly shifted his right hand from her waist to her head and fisted her hair making sure he was holding her firmly in place without hurting her. At the same time, he hooked his left arm around her small frame and drew her closer to him leaving him in total control of her movements.

Next, he kissed her neck with expert lips one last time and focused on the task at hand. His eyes glowed green and his now fiery tongue darted outside his mouth. She had no idea what he was about to do and was completely relaxed in his arms until she felt a burning sensation on her skin.

He kept his mouth pressed against her skin while he drew an intricate symbol on it with his tongue. He could feel her squirming in pain hopelessly trying to break free, and asking him with a broken voice why he was hurting her again. It took all of him not to let her go and beg her to forgive him, but it was for her own sake, it was necessary, so he blocked her voice out until he finished drawing the protection symbol on her neck.

When he was done, he looked at it and licked it with his wet tongue trying to ease the pain. She was still squirming and whimpering in his arms when he finally met her eyes. He saw her tear-streaked cheeks and wiped them clean with his thumb.

"W-w-why?" she asked him, "why do you k-k-keep hurting me?" she stuttered with a broken voice.

The hurt was evident in her voice, she felt betrayed by him and it was killing him. So, he decided to take control of the situation before it got any worse and he lost her, this time for real.

"I'm sorry, baby, it was the only way. I did this to keep you safe. See?"

He then made her turn around and face the mirror so that she could see the symbol he'd burned on her skin. It was bright green, the same shade of green of his eyes. She examined it carefully and ghosted her fingers over it. The skin was still sensitive and she removed her hand immediately when she felt the pain. She was shocked and still weeping, but he went on reassuring her until she managed to calm down.

"I never meant to hurt you, sweetheart," he said to her wrapping his arms around her, "it's the only way to keep you safe…I don't want anyone to hurt you ever again."

They locked gazes and she saw the concern in his eyes. It all made sense now, and if it was to keep her safe, well, then it was a small price to pay. After all, she'd realized long ago –more specifically after those five monsters had raped her mercilessly– that she was better off with him.

Finally, after several minutes, she took a deep breath and spoke again, "So, will it keep…_them_…away?"

"Yeah, no one will touch you now."

"O-o-okay, then."

He felt her slowly relaxing while he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and kissed the top of her head. She ghosted her fingers over the green symbol on her neck one more time. The pain was slowly fading but it wasn't completely gone and she couldn't help hissing a little.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…a little."

"Let me make it better."

He then tilted her head with his hand until the area of her neck where he'd branded her was fully exposed. She couldn't help trembling wondering if he was going to draw a new symbol on her skin and expecting more pain. He sensed it immediately and explained "sh, it's ok, babe, like I said I'm gonna make it better." He looked straight into her eyes brushed her hair away and then licked the spot where he'd branded her.

She felt the long wet strokes of his tongue on her skin again and again and again. It was cool and soothing and she soon found herself enjoying his touch. He noticed and felt relieved; she finally seemed to understand why he'd done it and to be ok with it.

TBC

Please review!

**Chapter 16: Dash**

**Summary: **And then, he remembered a conversation he'd had with Alistair. After the assault, Alistair had approached him and though he'd never admitted being involved or knowing about it, he'd implied that somebody had been behind it. Dean could still hear Alistair's words resonating in his head _"Think about it, kiddo. Who's jealous of you? Whose place did you take?"_ Dean knew what those words meant: Dash. They had history and he knew that it would be just a matter of time before Dash decided to get even.

**Characters: **Demon!Dean, Alistair, OMC, OFC

**Warnings: **language


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bound Together **_

**Summary:** Dean was Alistair's most beloved student for a reason. Fic on what Dean did in Hell and the consequences he has to deal with after he's pulled out...and the fact that his brother starts looking at him -and touching him!- in ways he shouldn't. First half of the story is set in Hell and there's DW/OFC. Eventually DW/SW -when DW's alive and kicking- and Evil!SW towards the end.  
Sorry! I know I suck at summaries! If you want, you can suggest a better one as the story progresses!  
**A/N:** My muse's been pretty creative and this is going to be a really 'really' long story -meaning lots and lots of chapters.  
**Rated:** NC-17  
**Setting: **Season Four

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, Alistair, Ruby, Bobby Singer, Castiel, OFC, OMCs  
**Genres:** Angst, Torture, Horror, Hurt & Comfort, Romance  
**Warnings:** BDSM, Rape/Non-con, Dub-con, Threesome, Torture, Language, Violence  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own them…just writing for fun!

**Chapter 16: Dash**

Things seemed to be slowly getting better and better between him and _his_ girl. He was still the one in charge, but he'd been very gentle and reassuring with her, and always made sure their room was perfectly safe before he left her by herself while he performed his duties –there was no way he was going to risk anything happening to her again while he was gone.

And yet, he couldn't help being worried. No matter how many precautions he took, he couldn't stop thinking that somebody had been behind the assault and, worse still, that it might not be the end of it. He knew very well that low-rank demons would never dare cross him; it had to be somebody else, somebody more powerful…and incredibly stupid! He could only dream of all the ordeals he was going to put him through when he found out who it was.

And then, he remembered a conversation he'd had with Alistair. After the assault, Alistair had approached him and though he'd never admitted being involved or knowing about it, he'd implied that somebody had been behind it. Dean could still hear Alistair's words resonating in his head _"Think about it, kiddo. Who's jealous of you? Whose place did you take?" _Dean knew what those words meant: Dash. They had history and he knew that it would be just a matter of time before Dash decided to get even.

Long time ago, Dash had been Alistair's best student, that was, until Dean showed up. When Dean was thrown into the pit, Dash had been his torturer. He'd carved and slashed him for years and miserably failed in all his attempts to break him. Dean would not give in and continuously mocked him with his retorts. No matter what Dash did to him, he always came back with some smart-mouth remark, which, of course, infuriated the sick bastard and made him even more vicious, but still Dean wouldn't break.

That was until Alistair grew tired of it and decided to take into his very own hands the task of breaking the young Winchester. Being far more experienced and knowing exactly which buttons to push, he managed to break Dean in no time. Dash had always resented the way things had turned out, and secretly held a grudge against Dean.

And it all got way worse when Dash failed to break _her_. He'd been _working_ on her for several years and he wasn't making any progress. It was bad that she refused to put souls on the rack, but it was much worse that she wouldn't even scream or beg for mercy. Dash knew that Alistair had been watching him closely since he'd failed to break Dean and now that he was failing again –and this time with just a regular human, not a hardened hunter– he knew he'd get in serious trouble with his master.

Dash still remembered Alistair's words _"you aren't making any progress with her…better hand her over to somebody who actually knows how to torture. Hand her over to Dean."_ That time Alistair had been mad and showed nothing but sheer contempt. He'd uttered those words without even looking at him. He'd just spit them out and then left.

Dash could hear the words resonating in his head every time he saw Dean walking towards his torture chamber with a smile on his face. He knew why he was smiling: he was going to _spend some time _with her. The bastard was clearly enjoying this new arrangement, and when he succeeded in breaking her, it all became unbearable. In under a decade, Dean had taken his place as Alistair's most beloved student and likely successor, and then he'd managed to break her in record time.

He perfectly remembered the day when Dean walked out of the torture chamber with an air of accomplishment about him and a smile across his face. At first, Dash didn't know why the douche looked so pleased, but then he saw _her_ walking a few steps behind him: head down, tear-streaked cheeks, and looking completely defeated. That was when he knew he'd broken her.

Alistair was so proud of his student that he was patting his back and saying what a wonderful future he envisaged for him. He was laughing with Dean, and acting like old buddies. Dash was hidden in the darkness, watching them, and felt his blood boiling. Dean had taken _his_ place and what may well have been _his_ reward: Dean had a firm grip on her wrist and it was clear that he'd made his claim over her and was going to have some more _fun_ with her. In that moment, Dash swore he'd get back at him. He'd only have to wait until the opportunity presented itself and then he'd have his payback, even if that meant waiting for a long time.

_To be continued…_

Please review!

**Chapter 17: Payback**

Dean sensed it wasn't the end of it. Knowing Dash, he was sure he'd try something else and there was no way he was going to let that happen. Besides, he still had to pay for what he'd already done to her. No one laid a finger on her. She belonged to _him_. And Dean was not going to let him walk away unpunished.

**Characters: **Demon!Dean, Alistair, omc, ofc

**Warnings: **violence


End file.
